Alvin and the Chipmunks: The New Chipettes?
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Here's a story by me with my new chipette OCs. 'Munks and 'Ettes, meet the new chipettes! CGI! Read & Review Please...
1. Meet Nicki, Miranda and Cherri

**I know my other story "Right Thru Me" is still in-complete, and I'm putting up another story on my hands, but this has been one of my ideas that I've been thinking about. **

**Anyways, I hope you think I did a good job on my first chapter~ (:**

"C'mon Alvin get up," Theodore pleaded trying to wake his eldest brother up. "I don't wanna..." Alvin groaned. On the other side of the room where the Chipettes slept, Eleanor was trying to wake up her eldest sister as well.

"C'mon Brittany, wake up," she said impatiently but calmly. "No..." Brittany groaned tiredly. Eleanor looked over at Theodore who just shrugged.

Eleanor sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this but..." she said, and grabbed the little glass of water that was on the night-stand, and splashed the water on Brittany, which she screamed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she shouted angrily, which startled Alvin and Theodore laughed quietly. "S-Sorry..." Eleanor said innocently, "but I had to wake you up some how,"

Alvin looked over Brittany and saw how she looked and laughed. Brittany glared at him and frowned at her now wet night-gown.

"C'mon guys!" Dave called from downstairs, (if there are stairs) "Simon, Jeanette and I are only waiting on you."

Theodore and Eleanor scurried downstairs with the others, and after Alvin got dressed in his hoodie, scurried downstairs too. "I'm up now," Alvin said. "Where's Brittany?" Jeanette asked. "Coming," Brittany called as she joined everyone. "I'm here and dry now,"

"What do you mean you're dry now?" Simon asked confused. "Well um, I-" Eleanor began but Brittany quickly cut her off, "Okay let's go to school now!" she said quickly. Alvin laughed again. Brittany wrinkled her nose frustration.

"Okay let's go or you'll be late," Dave said as he opened the door for that 'munks and 'ettes.

* * *

When Dave dropped them off at West Eastman, the 'munks and 'ettes said their quick goodbyes to Dave and scampers into the school to their lockers.

"I wonder what we're learning in chemistry class today?" Jeanette said to Simon with a smile. "Well I hope get to mix chemicals," Simon said and smiled back.

"I hope we get to make cake in Cookery class today!" Eleanor said cheerfully. "Me too!" Theodore said. Alvin whispered something to Brittany which she laughed quietly.

When the bell rang, the 'munks and 'ettes grabbed their books went their class.

"Hi, Miss Ortega," the Chipmunks greeted. "Hey guys," their teacher greeted. The 'munks were about to approach to their seat, but saw that there were 3 other chipettes sitting on there desk!

The middle chipette's face looked like Brittany's, but her fur was the same color as Alvin's fur. Her eyes were dark brown, and her hair was long and in really thin braids. (not micro-braids) She was wearing a white T-shirt with a fuchsia colored jacket, and a bubblegum pink skirt.

The tallest chipette's face looked like Jeanette's, and her fur was the same color as Jeanette's fur, but just a bit lighter. Also she didn't have to wear glasses like Jeanette did. Her eyes were light brown, and her hair was long in a messy bun (it's exactly like how Jeanette's hair was in the cartoon) She was wearing a white T-shirt with black lettering that said, "I'm the smartest" and it had a black heart under the print, and wore a black skirt.

The shortest chipette's face looked like Eleanor's, but her fur was caramel colored, and she wasn't chubby like Eleanor at all; she was actually thin. Her eyes were hazel, and her long hair was up in a straight pony-tail. (she also wore a zebra-striped bow, and her bang is the same as Brittany's) She was wearing a white T-shirt that had a yellow heart in the middle, and a yellow skirt.

The 3 chipettes were having a happy conversation until the noticed three chipmunks standing in front of them. "Oh," the shortest chipette said a bit startled. "Are we at your seat?" asked the tallest chipette.

The Chipmunks nodded as they stared at the three. "Oh, sorry about that," the middle chipette said, and they scooted over 2 inches.

_They seem to have Trinidadian-accents,_ Simon thought. The Chipmunks sat down and smelled something but it wasn't a bad odor. "Is that... perfume?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, sorry about that too," the middle chipette apologized, "Our guardian sprayed just a little perfume on our clothes this morning." She exclaimed.

"Well it smells really good," Alvin said quickly. The middle chipette smiled at him. "Thank you," "Your welcome," Alvin replied as he stared at her.

"So what are your names?" Theodore asked shyly. "Well I'm Nicki," Said the middle chipette as she pointed to herself then pointed at the tallest chipette, "And this is Miranda," she pointed at the shortest chipette, "And thi-" "Cherri!" the shortest chipette introduced joyfully.

Nicki playfully rolled her eyes. "And we're sisters," she said as she hugged her sisters and they grinned warmly at the Chipmunks.

"Where are you from?" Simon asked curiously. "Oh we're from Trinidad. It lies 7 miles off the northeastern coast of Venezuela." Miranda explained. "Wow, you lived way in Trinidad?" Simon asked interested. "Yep," Miranda replied.

"So, is that why your voices sound like that?" Alvin asked noticed that the chipettes had an accent. "Yeah. It's a Trinidadian-accent," Nicki replied. "Is Trinidad far away?" asked Theodore.

"_Very_ far," Cherri replied.

"Wow..."

* * *

After that class was over, it was time to go to Music class, which was in the auditorium, the Chipmunks and Chipettes had the same class, and the Chipmunks couldn't wait to tell the Chipettes about their new friends.

When they met up with the 'ettes, Alvin was the first one to speak. "We just met new GIRL chipmunks in Spanish class!" "And they're from Trinidad!" said Simon. "And they have Trinidadian-accents!" Theodore chimed.

"Trinidad? Where's that?" Eleanor asked confused. "Miranda said that it's 7 miles off the northeastern coast of Venezuela." Simon said. "Oh I wanna go there!" Jeanette said.

"Okay class, who would like to sing first?" Miss Anderson asked and you could tell that she was in a good mood. The 'munks and 'ettes were about to raise their paws, but a high-pitched, Trinidadian-accented voice asked, "Can me and my sisters sing first?" It was Nicki.

"Sure," Miss Anderson replied.

The 3 chipettes scurried on-stage and turned on the nearest radio to let the music play~

**Whip My Hair (Remix) - Willow Smith ft. Nicki Minaj**

All: I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth

(Nicki stepped in front)

_Nicki: I was on my way to school I do'z me  
I hopped out the drop grabbed my juicy  
I hopped, skipped and jumped past the hoopdies  
But wait, I forgot to grab my loose leaf._

I doubled right back b-back like who's that?  
I did a little dance like cat boom boom cat.  
I love how the jocks be watchin me me  
So I grab my crouch and say he he!  
I be like bum diggety bum when I pop my gum  
They lookin dumb diggety dumb, think they stopping something  
I said excuse me honey  
I'm b-bugs bunny  
I'm bugs bunny  
Ain't got my carrots, you ain't got nothing for me  
Cause we the good girls y-yes we so fetch,  
And when we in the yard be jumping double dutch.  
We back to the future, pearl ya wit da best

All: I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Nicki: ok, ok, ok, ok)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth

(Miranda spun in front)

_Miranda: Imma get more shine than a little bit  
Soon as I hit the stage applause I'm hearing it  
Whether it's black stars, black hearts, I'm feeling  
But can't none of them whip it like I do  
I... I gets it in mm, yeah, go hard  
When they see me pull up I whip it real hard  
I whip it real hard  
Real hard, I whip it real hard _

(Miranda & Nicki danced in front while Cherri followed the dancing 4 inches away)

_Nicki: Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until I get there  
When I'm down and I feel like giving up, I think again _

I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Nicki: ok, ok, ok ,ok)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth

(Cherri summer-saulted in front)

_Cherri: All my ladies if you feel it come on do it do it, whip your hair  
Don't matter if it's longgg short  
Do it do it whip your hair  
All my ladies if you feel it come on do it do it, whip your hair  
Don't matter if it's longgg short  
Do it do it whip your hair  
Your hair, your hairrrrr _

All: I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Yeahh)  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Nicki: ok)  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Nicki: ok)  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Nicki: ok)  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Nicki: ok)

All: I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Miranda: Just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and fourth  
I whip my hair back and fourth (Cherri: Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my...

Everyone clapped and cheered that was in the auditorium, even the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Nicki, Miranda and Cherri were very happy that they liked the song and their performance and thanked the audience before shyly scampering off the stage.

The 3 ran up to the 'ettes and 'munks and hugged all 6 of them all from their happiness. "Everyone LOVED us!" Cherri said cheerfully. "I know, we were AWESOME!" Nicki said, and Miranda hugged her sisters.

"You girls are very talented," said Simon. "Thanks!" the 3 chipettes said in unison.

* * *

**So what did you think about it? "Whip My Hair" was stuck in my head, so that's why I let my OCs sing it! :D You can tell me what you think about the new chipettes' clothing and style what I came up with in a review, or PM me~**

**Oh and Cherri's name is pronounced like the word and fruit **_**cherry**_**. And also, of course my OCs whipped their hair XD (and their hair is long enough to whip)**

**Review please~**

_**Deuces!~**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	2. Science Class

After Music class was over, Nicki, Miranda and Cherri walked with the 'munks and 'ettes to their next class since the new chipettes discovered that all 9 of them had Science class together.

"You know, we've never got any of your names yet," Nicki said.

"I'm Alvin the awesomest one," said Alvin with made Nicki smile, "and that's Simon and Theodore, we're brothers," he pointed to the blue-clad and green-clad chipmunks.

"And I'm Brittany and these are my sisters Jeanette, and Eleanor," Brittany introduced.

"Well it's really nice to meet you," said Nicki.

"Are we going to Science class?" Miranda asked. "Yes," Cherri answered.

"Oh I love Science!" Miranda's quiet voice said joyfully. "You do?" asked Simon.

"Uh-huh, especially when we get to mix different chemicals together to make the most magnificent things," she replied. Simon couldn't believe what he just heard.

"So do I!" Simon said surprised that she liked doing the same thing in Science.

Miranda giggled which made Simon smile.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Do you like Science, Nicki?" Alvin asked. "Well, not really. I'm actually really good at math though," Nicki replied.

Alvin's face lit up. "Do you have Math class after lunch?" he asked. "Yeah," Miranda answered since she had memorized their schedule.

"Great! I can copy- I mean, you can _help me figure out _all the answers," Alvin said with air-quotes.

Nicki giggled and said, "You know Alvin, I actually really don't care if you copy off of me," "You don't. Well thank you," Alvin said and smirked. "No problem," Nicki said and smiled.

Seeing Alvin and Nicki smiling at each other made Brittany feel a little jealous beause she knew she had a huge crush on Alvin.

"Well here's Science class!" Brittany said quickly which startled the other 8 chipmunks. "Hi, Mr. Logan," the 'munks and 'ettes greeted. "Oh hello," he replied.

Miranda sat by Jeanette with Simon, Cherri sat by Theodore with Eleanor and Nicki sat by Brittany with Alvin. In front of the 3 groups of chipmunks were test tubes, different colors of chemicals, and a piece of paper with directions on it.

After the tardy-bell rang, Mr. Logan instructed, "Okay class, just follow the directions on your instructions. You are going to make the mixture change colors in your test tube,"

* * *

"Ooooooo that sounds FUN!" Cherri said and grabbed a test tube. "What do we do first?"

"Well you put in the blue chemical first," Eleanor said. Her and Cherri both picked up the tube filled with the blue chemical and poured it into the empty test tube.

After they did that, Eleanor saw Cherri walk over to Theodore who had a chocolate-chip cookie.

"Can I have half of that?" Cherri asked him. "Sure!" Theodore replied and he broke half of the cookie and gave the half to Cherri.

"Thank you," Cherri said with a smile.

"Your welcome,"

Eleanor watched the two eat the cookie and was surprised that Theodore didn't ask her if she wanted a piece.

But she kept her head high and didn't say anything.

* * *

Instead of Simon helping with project, he was too busy talking to Miranda about the greatest books he has read from the school's library. Jeanette knew it wasn't like Simon to not try to mix chemicals with her; it was her and his favorite thing in Science.

Jeanette just sighed and tried to follow the directions on her own.

Miranda noticed Jeanette was doing the project on her own and told Simon, "Um, Simon, we need to help Jeanette,"

"Huh?" Simon said confused. He looked over at Jeanette who was alone. "Oh.. right.. the project,"

Miranda giggled and walked over to Jeanette, Simon followed. Jeanette smiled glad that they decided to help her now.

After a while, they had followed all the directions and was amazed that all the chemical together in the test tube started changed rainbow colors!

"I think we make a great team," Miranda told Jeanette happily. "I agree," Simon and Jeanette said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled shyly.

Miranda smiled at them. _They look perfect for each other,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Nicki, Alvin and Brittany didn't get anything done. Brittany was too confused about the directions, and it was bothering her that Alvin kept whispering things to Nicki and Nicki and him would always laugh.

"You know, you two _could_ be helping me right now," Brittany suddenly said with a sense of annoyance in her voice.

Nicki stopped laughing and said, "Oh I'm sorry that we're not being attentive," and she stood up and scurried across the table over to Brittany and read over the directions on the paper.

"I'll help you," Nicki said when she was done reading and began putting the chemicals into the tube step-by-step.

After she was done, the mixture began to change rainbow colors. "There ya go," Nicki said.

"Oh... thanks I guess," said Brittany kind of amazed that Nicki had did that all by herself. "I'm glad I could help," Nicki replied.

Alvin scurried over to the test tube and admired the colors. "That's beautiful," he said. Then he looked at Brittany and Nicki and said flirtaciously, "But not as beautiful as you two,"

Brittany blushed and bit her lip. Nicki smiled and rolled her eyes. "_But not as beautiful as you two_. Please Alvin. _I_ can flirt better than that," said Nicki with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh really," Alvin challenged. "Yes. And I bet I could make you blush as red as your hoodie," Nicki challenged.

"I bet that you can't," Alvin pressed. Nicki walked over to him and their faces were just an inch from each other. Alvin stared into her dark brown eyes. Nicki wrapped her little arms around Alvin's neck, and Alvin could feel Nicki's hot breath. And to Alvin's surprise, he was blushing as red as his hoodie.

Nicki let go of Alvin and laughed happy that it worked. "I told you I could make you blush," She said in between laughs. Brittany laughed as well. "You should've seen your face," Brittany said.

Alvin rubbed his arm sheepishly. His stomache began doing flip-flops for some reason.

* * *

_Back to Cherri, Theo and Ellie..._

Eleanor had finished the project all on her own. She was surprised of her work she had accomplished all on her own.

"Ellie, you did a WONDERFUL job!" Cherri told her cheerfully. "Oh, and I'm sorry that Thedore and I didn't help you. I feel terrible," she added.

"Oh it's okay," Eleanor replied "But I'm really _really _sorry," Cherri apologized again.

"It's alright. It's no big deal," Eleanor said quietly. "Thank you," Cherri said and gave her a hug.

"Um Ellie?" Theodore asked. "Yes Theodore?" Eleanor replied. "Do you want half of my sugar cookie?" asked Theodore.

Eleanor's face brightened. "Of course!" Eleanor walked over to him and took the half of the cookie and sat beside him which made Theodore smile happily.

Cherri grinned and giggled at the two. _They're so adorable,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**In the next chapter there'll be more of TheodorexCherri, AlvinxNicki and SimonxMiranda :)**

_**Deuces!~**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	3. Alvin & Nicki's Gotta Crush?

_The next day at school... _

The 9 chipmunks all went to the cafeteria for lunch when the third bell rang.

The new chipettes sat together on a table and the 'munks and 'ettes sat together on a table.

"I'm glad we made new friends," Theodore said happily as he took a bite out of his pizza.

Brittany shrugged. "They're okay," she said quietly.

Alvin looked at Brittany puzzledly. "What's wrong, Britt?" he asked.

Brittany let out a sigh. "Do you... _like-like_ Nicki?" she asked curiously. She REALLY wanted to know.

Alvin looked over at Nicki and then at Brittany. "Well, she's been a really great friend so far," he said.

"But do you LIKE-LIKE her?" Brittany asked impatiently since he didn't answer her question correctly.

"Well... I... erm..." Alvin stammered and he bit his lip.

"Uhh, gotta go!" Alvin said quickly and he scurried somewhere else. Simon and Theodore looked at each other confusedly. Brittany growled in frustration.

"Maybe you should go ahead and tell him that you have a crush on him, Brittany," Eleanor suggested in a whisper so that Simon and Theodore couldn't hear her.

"No way!" Brittany said with her eyes wide, "I can't do that!"

"Why no-"

"Because!" Brittany shouted as Eleanor winced a little by the sudden shout.

"Um, pardon me but... what are you two talking about?" Simon asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, Simon. It's girl-talk," Jeanette replied with a smile. Simon just shrugged and so did Theodore.

* * *

"My first day of school was a BLAST yesterday!" Cherri beamed.

"Um Cherri, you do remember that all 3 of us are in the same classes together,_ right?_" Miranda said and she put her paw on Cherri's shoulder.

"Oh right. Anyway, Theo and Ellie are so nice to me. They're the bestest friends in the whole UNIVERSE!" Cherri said as she twirled like a ballerina.

"Yeah. Simon and Jeanette are really special friends," Miranda said as she smiled. "What about you, Alvin and Brittany?" she asked Nicki.

"They ah'ight," Nicki said as she tried to juggle 3 grapes.

Cherri and Miranda noticed that Nicki was... blushing. Why?

There was a 4 second silence between the three sisters until Nicki finally spoke up.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked her sisters. "You can always tell us anything," Cherri answered.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Nicki asked sheepishly.

Miranda and Cherri nodded.

"Well I... kinda have a _c-crush _on someone..." Nicki's voice was getting quieter and quieter.

Miranda's eyes widened in surprise; and Cherri gasped dramatically.

"On who? Tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" Cherri said quickly as she jumped up and down non-stop.

"I... have a crush on Alvin." Nicki replied and her voice was soft & quiet. Cherri gasped dramatically again and grinned widely.

"Why do you like-like Alvin?" Miranda asked curiously. This was the first time that her sister Nicki had really ever had a crush on someone, and Miranda thought is was adorable.

"Well, yesterday he was very sweet. And he's so funny and cute. He always makes me smile even when he's not being funny. He has the most gorgeous eyes ever..." Nicki replied daydreamingly.

"Aww that's so nice," Miranda said happy that she was in love.

Nicki shook her head trying to get Alvin off her mind to focus on her sisters for a minute. "Do you like-like the one that wears the glasses?" she asked Miranda.

"His name is Simon," Miranda corrected as she playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh right," Nicki said in a I-really-don't-care tone.

"And no. I only like him as a friend; and he's smart and intelligent just like I am. We have a lot in common, too." Miranda exclaimed. Nicki smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Of _course_ you don't like him," she said. Miranda couldn't help but smile.

Nicki turned to Cherri. Cherri already knew what she was about to ask her so she immediately blushed a rosy-pink and quickly said, "I sorta.. kinda like Theodore. He's cute."

The 3 chipettes looked at each other and then laughed.

"I'm going to go to my locker and get my books for the next class," Nicki said when she caught her breath from the laughter.

* * *

When Nicki got some of her books out of her locker, she heard a high-pitched say, "Hi, Nicki,"

Nicki looked beside her and saw Alvin leaning his shoulder against the lockers. "Oh... h-hi, Alvin," she answered more shyly than normal.

"What're you doing here?" Nicki asked quietly. "I'm going to you back from me blush in Science class yesterday," Alvin said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Nicki challenged.

Alvin put her right paw into his and held it against his chest for a few seconds. Nicki tried not to blush. But she blushed after Alvin kissed her paw.

Alvin smiled satisfied that his plan worked. But then he realized his amber eyes were locked on Nicki's dark brown eyes. They both held each other's paws as they looked into each other's eyes.

Nicki could feel her heart skip a beat. Alvin could feel butterflies in his stomache. They both breathed deeply, and they wanted to be like this forever.

_*Ring!*_

Alvin automatically let go of Nicki's paws and shook his head. "Sorry about that, Nicki," Alvin said quickly and nervously cleared his throat. Nicki nodded slowly.

They stared at each other daydreamingly for a few more seconds before Alvin met up with his brothers and the Chipettes.

Nicki grinned and sighed, happy that she was in love.

"Um hello! Earth to Nicki," Miranda said as she waved her paws in Nicki's face.

"Huh?" Nicki said awkardly.

"C'mon we gotta go to class." Cherri said impatiently and dragged Nicki away from the spot she was standing.

* * *

**So do you like the mixed couple, AlvinxNicki? (Alvicki - I think that's what it's spelled together)**

**The next chapter will probably be more of another mixed couple. ^^ But which one? :D**

_**Deuces!~**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	4. The Art That's From The Heart

The next class period after lunch was Art for the new chipettes and Theodore.

This was the only class that Theodore had without his brothers. He felt kind of lonely, but kept good thoughts in his mind.

The class assignment was to paint anything you wanted to. Theodore just stood in front of the easel and ate a strawberry.

He didn't know what to paint.

* * *

"What're you painting, Nicki?" Cherri asked with her voice filled with joy.

Nicki eyed her painting. She scribbled sky blue, red and pink hearts all over the huge white paper. She really didn't know what the heck she was painting.

Nicki laughed as she realized why she had painted all the hearts. "Uh... no comment." Nicki exclaimed as she looked to the side and smiled.

Cherri playfully rolled her eyes and looked over at Miranda's painting. She had painted the Milky Way; and it had looked realistic.

"Nice painting, Miranda," Cherri complimented in awe. "Aw, thank you," Miranda said and smiled.

"Your welcome!" Cherri squeaked with a grin.

Then Cherri's gaze went from her sister's painting to Theodore. Theodore was now sitting on a desk in front of the easel.

_Should I go over there with him?_ Cherri asked herself in her thoughts. She let out a sigh and shrugged. _Maybe I better._

* * *

Cherri jumped from the desk that she was standing on to Theodore's desk. Theodore gasped as he heard a small thud from behind him. But he sighed relieved that it was only Cherri at his desk.

"Hi Cherri!" Theodore greeted as he smiled. Cherri smiled back pleasantly and looked at the blank sheet of paper and back at the chubby chipmunk.

"Um, aren't you gonna paint somethin'?" Cherri asked as her Trinidadian-accent was heard softly as she spoke.

"Well... I really don't know what to paint," Theodore admitted softly.

Cherri looked down at her feet shyly, and walked 4 inches in front of Theodore. "You know what I'd do when I don't know what to paint?" Cherri asked as her caramel colored furry cheeks began to turn pinker.

"What?" Theodore asked, confused about why she was beginning to blush. "I paint from what's in here..." Cherri said and she gently placed her right paw on his chest where his heart was.

Theodore blushed as well. Cherri could feel his heart beating 200 times faster.

"So, just think about what's special to you," Cherri exclaimed as her Trinidadian-accented high-pitched voice became gigglier apprehensively. Her fluffy tail also twitched from being nervous.

Theodore's mouth opened but no words came out for a couple of seconds. He replied, "Um... well... m-my brothers are special to me," Cherri took her paw away from his chest.

She smiled. "Well, you could try to paint them then," "I-I'll try..." Theodore replied.

Theodore grasped one of the paint-brushes and dipped it into the brown paint and began painting Simon, Alvin and then himself.

When he was done, he asked Cherri nervously, "I-Is it a good painting?"

"It's great, Theodore. You did a GREAT job!" Cherri replied joyfully. Theodore smiled as he blushed again.

"Wait. W-Where's _your_ painting?" He asked in his cute high-pitched voice.

Cherri giggled and went back to her desk and got the paper that she had painted on and hopped back on Theodore's desk and layed out the huge paper across the desk.

Theodore was amazed. Cherri had painted a picture of him, herself and Eleanor all wearing green and waving.

"Cherri it's beautiful..." Theodore said in awe. It wasn't that great, but Cherri was happy that her and Theo had thought it was great. She giggled. "Thanks, Theo. You and Eleanor are the bestest friends I've ever had." She said as she smiled her adorable smile.

Theodore smiled at that compliment and looked at Cherri.

_I had never noticed her eyes were hazel until now. I've never known anyone that had hazel eyes before. They're perfect for her... _he thought daydreamingly.

* * *

**So how do you feel about TheodoreXCherri? (Cherridore - I DEFINITELY know that's how it's spelled together, I hope)**

**I wanna know if you think Cherridore is cute or not is all ^^'**

**Okay, I know at the end Theodore said 'he's never known anyone with hazel eyes' and some people think that Alvin's eyes are hazel... if Alvin's eyes**_** are **_**hazel, please let me know so I won't make that mistake again. **

**I've always thought Alvin's eyes were amber (brownish-yellow) in CGI, but I could be wrong. Or is amber and hazel kind-of the same thing?**

**Anyways, review please! :) (ya probably know what mixed couple is comin' next...) ;)**

_**Deuces!~**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	5. He Sees Right Thru Them

In Math class for Nicki, Miranda and Cherri they had sat on the desk behind of where Simon was sitting.

This was the only class that Simon had without his brothers, and he really didn't mind. Sometimes at lunch, he would sit at a table outside school and play chess against himself. (like what he did in The Squeakquel) :)

Cherri really wasn't paying attention to what Mrs. Jacob, the math teacher was saying. Nicki payed attention for a little bit, and Miranda gave Mrs. Jacob her fully attention throughout the class.

It was 10 minutes before the last bell was about to ring so everyone just started talking to their friends.

Miranda looked up at the desk that was in front of her where Simon was sitting on. She bit her lip shyly before jumping up to the desk to sit by Simon.

"Hey, Miranda," Simon greeted with a smile. Miranda smiled back. "Hey, Simon," she said happily. Simon looked to the side and stared off into space shyly.

"Um... my first two days of school has been great so far," Miranda said as she blushed embarrassed that she had said such a random thing.

"Your first 2 days were better than mine," Simon assured. "What do ya mean?" Miranda asked confused. "You don't wanna know," Simon mumbled. Miranda chuckled.

"Your first 2 days of school here was pretty rough, huh?" She said. "Yep," Simon replied.

After a few more seconds of silence between the two, Simon finally spoke up.

"Um... Miranda, could you help me with something?" he asked as he showed Miranda a paper that Simon had written a poem for English class.

"Uh, this is due tomorrow, and I just wanted to have your advice from you on my poem," Simon exclaimed. "Okay," Miranda agreed. Simon nervously cleared his throat & read his poem aloud to her:

_"__I never really knew you  
You were just another friend  
But when I got to know you,  
I let my heart unbend  
_

_I've fallen in love with you  
And I'll never let you go  
I love you more than anyone  
I just had to let you know_

_I'm a little shy  
But just know my feelings are true  
Just remember one thing  
It's that I love you..." _

Miranda looked deep into his eyes, feeling his words go right through her even though the poem was only meant for English class. Simon smiled at Miranda's expression that was on her face.

Miranda opened her mouth to say something. "Simon... that was beautiful..." She said as her quiet voice was quieter. "Really? I'm not really good at the whole poetry thing," Simon said surprised.

"Yes, it was beautiful," Miranda repeated as her eyes lit up admiringly at Simon and her grin grew more beautiful. "Well uh..." Simon blushed a light red, "thanks I guess," Miranda laughed.

"How am I making you blush?" she asked. "I'm not blushing! Am I?" Simon asked with a little doubt. Miranda nodded. "Well.. _you're_ not making me blush if that's what you're thinking," Simon said quickly, sheepishly.

"Ya know Simon, maybe you can show Jeanette your poem, too," Miranda suggested. "I'm going to show it to her after the bell rings to see what she thinks about it." He exclaimed.

Simon tried to avoid having eye-contact with her since Miranda had made him blush just by saying that his poem was beautiful. But _why_ did he blush? He had only liked Miranda just as a friend and she was making him blush at the moment.

* * *

_*Ring!*_

Everyone mostly had went out the classroom in a flash. Simon walked with Miranda and her sisters. "So who picks you girls up after school?" Simon asked. "Daniel." the new chipettes said in unison.

"Her parents named her _Daniel_ from the bible," Cherri explained as she skipped happily beside her sisters. "Wait... _her?" _Simon asked as he couldn't believe that their guardian's parents would name their daughter a BOY'S name.

"It's weird, right?" Nicki said while she was giggling.

"Simon!" squeaked a high-pitched voice from behind them. It was Theodore; and he was scurried up to them with his brothers & the Chipettes.

"Hello!" the new chipettes & Simon said at the same time. All 9 of them walked to together to the front of the school to wait for their guardians.

Jeanette sat to the right of Simon as she waited. "Did you ever figure out the poem you were going to write for English class?" she asked. "Oh, yeah. Here it is. I wanted to show it to you to see whatcha think." Simon replied as he handed her the piece of paper.

"I made it up myself," Simon added proudly. After Jeanette had read she said, "Simon, it's beautiful," "That's what I said," Miranda said with a smiled. Jeanette smiled back.

"I'm glad you think it is," Simon said. Jeanette looked to the side to hide her blush.

Miranda looked up at the beautiful blue sky as she saw the sun hiding behind a white fluffy cloud, and watched the clouds pass by slowly across the sky.

Miranda rested her head gently on Simon's shoulder as she gazed up at the sky. Simon's heart skipped a beat nervously as he could feel the warmth of Miranda resting comfortably on him as the breeze blew lightly.

Simon suddenly noticed that Miranda had fallen asleep when her eyes closed.

Jeanette looked over at Simon and Miranda. For some reason, she had felt sad inside, but she didn't know exactly why; and her glad expression that was on her face had turned sad.

Simon looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked her gently. Jeanette just shook her head. Simon looked down at the sleeping chipette.

_She's almost as beautiful as Jeanette when she's sleeping,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Simon had heard 2 different beeps from 2 different cars. He looked and saw Dave getting out of one car, and a girl that looked about 26 that was 5'7" getting out of the other car.

Nicki and Cherri automatically ran up to the girl. Simon shook Miranda gently. Miranda slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them a little bit. When she saw her guardian, she scurried up to her.

The Chipmunks scurried up to Dave.

"Oh, so this is your guardian?" Alvin asked Nicki. "Yep," Nicki replied.

Dave walked up to the new chipettes. "So you're the 'munks and 'ettes new friends," Dave said with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi!" they replied in unison, joyfully.

"And I'm Daniel Maraj," Said the girl as she shook Dave's hand. "I've been taking care of them ever since they were born." "It's nice to meet you, too," Dave said.

"She's even hotter than Claire!" Alvin said out loud as he received a hard nudge from his brothers. Daniel smiled at Alvin.

"Isn't _Daniel _a boy name?" Theodore asked. "Yes. My parents named me 'Daniel' from the bible. For some reason they said they wanted my name to be 'unique'." Daniel explained.

"Cool..." Theodore said adorably.

* * *

**So whatcha feel about SimonXMiranda? (Simanda - SakuraXxXIchigo helped me with the names together) ^^**

**Yay! You know some info about the new chipettes' guardian :D (or mom I guess ^^')**

**Daniel Maraj is a African-American from Trinidad, and to me she either looks like Beyoncé, Alicia Keys, or Nicki Minaj, but is 5'7" :)**

**I've finally decided to name my chipettes - The Marajettes - because my chipettes' last name is **_**Maraj**_**. (look in my profile to know their full names)**

**I REALLY wanna know whatcha think about this chappie. I worked really, super hard on it XD Oh, and I didn't make up the poem that Simon had wrote, it was from a site with poetry that I googled. SO I DO NOT OWN THE POEM :)**

**Review, please! :) They'll be more music next time, I promise you ^_^**

_**Deuces!~**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	6. Irreplaceable

"So, how was school today?" Daniel asked the Marajettes who were sitting in the back-seat in the car as Daniel was driving to their house.

The chipettes thought for a while before answering her. "Well, today was great for me!" Cherri spoke up joyfully.

"That's nice," Daniel said as her pretty smile was seen in the reflection of the rear view mirror. (A/N: I've decided that Daniel looks like Beyoncé :)

Cherri and Miranda looked over at Nicki and saw that she was laying down fast asleep. They also noticed that she would smile every now and then while she was in her deep slumber.

The black & white and yellow & white-clad chipettes giggled softly, knowing what their eldest sister was dreaming about.

* * *

After parking her car into the garage, Daniel turned around in her seat to wake Nicki up. "Nicki, we're home now," Daniel said softly as she shook Nicki gently.

Nicki's tired eyes fluttered open as she slowly sat up awake. Daniel got out the car and opened the door for the Marajettes. Nicki sluggishly scampered out of the car followed by her sisters.

As soon as they all went into the house, the Marajettes went upstairs to their room and went to their respective beds, while Daniel was lazily slouching on the couch in the living-room watching TV.

Nicki laid down and her closed eyes, hoping that her dream that she recently had continues. Miranda and Cherri looked at each other and smiled. "Nicki..." Cherri called from across the room where she was.

"What?" Nicki answered in annoyance.

"Whatcha dreamin' about?" She asked cutely.

Nicki opened her eyes. "Honestly, I was dreaming about Alvin Seville." she simply replied. "About what?" Miranda asked.

"Well me and him were sitting by a beautiful, sparkling lake and laughing at each other's jokes & talking. We were about to KISS until YOU woke me up," Nicki exclaimed as she smiled playfully.

"Aww, that's so sweet..." Miranda said. "Miranda, you're always a sucker for romance," Cherri said as she colored in her coloring book.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Said Miranda as she blushed.

* * *

At the 'munks and 'ettes's house, Alvin and Brittany were playing a game of checkers, as Theodore and Eleanor watched; and Simon and Jeanette were doing a crossword puzzle together.

It was Alvin's turn to move, but either way he would move Brittany was able to jump all of his pieces he had left.

Brittany folded her little arms across her chest, smiling rewardingly as she known already that she was going to automatically win.

Alvin groaned in frustration as he moved one of his red pieces up. Brittany quickly jumped the rest of his checkers and began doing her own little dance to congradulate herself.

"I won again," She chanted. "Great job, Brittany," Eleanor complimented.

"Don't worry, Alvin. You're getting better..." Theodore said, "...ish.."

Alvin pounded his fist on the checker-board frustratingly. "Best 9 out of 12!" he shouted challengingly.

"Okay. But we all know that you're gonna lose again," She agreed with a smirk. "Whatever! This time, you're going down!" Alvin promised.

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes. _He's kinda cute when he's angry, _she thought.

After an hour had past of the two chipmunks playing checkers, Eleanor spoke up and said randomly, "I feel like singing." "Well, sing..." Theodore said as he looked at her.

"But I like singing with my sisters better..." Eleanor said. She tapped Brittany 3 times on her shoulder. "Brittany, can we sing something? We haven't sung in a while," Eleanor exclaimed.

"Ellie, can't you see I'm in the middle of a game," Brittany said as her paws pointed to the checker-board.

"You know, we kind-of _haven't_ sung in a while..." Jeanette spoke. "And it's nice to hear you girls sing," Simon added. Jeanette smiled and nodded in agreement.

Brittany sighed. "Alright. I know the perfect song," She said as she found a CD and put it inside the nearby radio.

Jeanette went to the left of Brittany, and Eleanor was to the right in position.

_(The Chipettes) _

_To the left  
To the left_

_To the left_  
_To the left_

Brittany: _Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch _(Jeanette & Eleanor: _Don't touch_)

_And keep talking that mess, thats fine_  
_Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_  
_And it's my name thats on that jag_  
_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

Brittany: _Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

The Chipettes: _You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I can have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_  
_You're irreplaceable?_

Jeanette: _So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

Jeanette: _Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

The Chipettes: _You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I will have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

Eleanor: _You're irreplaceable? _(Brittany & Jeanette: _Irreplaceable)_

Eleanor: _So since I'm not your everything _(Brittany & Jeanette:_ Irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing _(Brittany & Jeanette: _Nothing) Nothing at all to you _(Brittany & Jeanette: _Nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you _(Brittany & Jeanette: _I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep _(Brittany & Jeanette: _A wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is _(Brittany & Jeanette: _Truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy_

The Chipettes: _To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left_

_To the left, to the left._

Brittany: _Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable?_

The Chipettes: _You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

The Chipettes: _You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

Jeanette & Eleanor:_ You can pack all your bags we're finished _(Brittany: _You must not know 'bout me)  
_Jeanette & Eleanor: _'Cause you made your bed now lay in it _(Brittany:_ You must not know 'bout me)  
_Brittany:_ I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
_The Chipettes: _You're irreplaceable?_

* * *

"THAT WAS GREAT, ELLIE!" Theodore cheered, as he scurried up to her.

Simon and Alvin just stood there as they gazed upon their respective counterpart.

Jeanette and Brittany both blushed as Jeanette shyly looked down at her feet and had her arms behind her back and Brittany shyly rubbed her arm.

"So, did you like our singing?" Brittany asked quietly as she began to blush harder.

"Beautiful..." was all that Simon managed to say. Jeanette smiled sweetly at Simon, which made him look to the side, sheepishly.

"Honestly, you sung like an angel..." Alvin said, referring to Brittany. Alvin quickly covered his mouth, surprised of what he just said.

A smile creeped upon Brittany's lips appreciatingly. Alvin blushed a dark red when he took his hands away from his mouth. "So um... who's hungry?" He asked everyone hesitantly.

"Me, me! I am!" Theodore's tiny voice shouted with joy as he dashed to the kitchen. The 'ettes, Simon and Alvin followed.

* * *

**Okayz, I wanted this chapter to be more of the 'munks and 'ettes this time :) This chapter was very cute to me from the beginning to end :D**

**There was a song in this chapter just like I promised ^^ Oh and the song that the Chipettes sung was 'Irreplaceable' by Beyoncé Knowles.**

**Alvittany, Simanette & Theanor fluff! YAY! ^^**

**Nothing else to say, except...**

**Review, please! :) Reviews really do mean a lot ;)**

_**Deuces!~**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	7. Hints Of Sweetness

(8:56 p.m.)

After the 'munks and 'ettes ate their snacks, they all scampered into the living-room to watch TV. The Chipettes were sitting on the right side of the couch, and the Chipmunks were sitting on the left.

It was Jeanette's turn to pick what they would watch on TV tonight. So she picked a show that was a romantic-comedy.

At the end of the show where the boy and girl shared a passionate kiss, Eleanor and Jeanette said 'Aww...'; Brittany rolled her eyes in annoyance; Simon and Alvin had an 'Ew' expression on their face; and Theodore's eyes went wide in shock.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked over at Brittany and the Chipmunks and rolled their eyes disappointingly.

"Next time, Jeanette, pick a show that we would all _rather_ see," Alvin said with a sense of arrogance. Jeanette ignored him. "I'm surprised _you_ didn't like the ending, Brittany," She said aghast.

"Well, to me those two really didn't belong together. It would've been much better if she kissed the guy with the blonde hair," Brittany stated.

"Actually that kinda_ would _have been better," Jeanette assured. Eleanor smiled and nodded in agreement.

Alvin groaned with annoyance. "Who cares!" he said out loud as he threw his tiny arms up in the air.

Theodore let out a tiny yawn and slumped down in his spot tiredly. "Is it bedtime, yet?" He asked. Simon looked at the nearby clock which read 9:34 p.m.

"Uh.. it's past our bedtime." Simon said.

The 'ettes and Alvin gasped and quickly scurried to their bedroom which they shared and Simon and Theodore followed. They quickly climbed up to their respective bunk beds and closed their eyes.

Five minutes later, the Chipettes and Theodore had fallen asleep.

* * *

Alvin was still awake, as he was laying on his small back and looked up at the ceiling.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and Nicki at school. He kept thinking about how he felt butterflies in his stomache, and how pretty her dark brown eyes were.

But even though Nicki was very pretty, nothing could ever compare to Brittany's beauty to Alvin.

Simon was laying on his side thinking about when Miranda had made him blush. How could he blush? Miranda was just his friend...

He thought about the last paragraph of his poem that he had wrote that he had read aloud to her...

_I'm a little shy  
But just know my feelings are true  
Just remember one thing  
It's that I love you..._

Even though it wasn't possibly true, he kept thinking: Was those words really meant for Miranda?

But to him _Jeanette _was the most intelligent and prettiest chipette he had ever known. But Miranda was also pretty, shy, and sweet too like Jeanette.

Simon just couldn't figure out what the difference was between the chipettes.

But eventually after about 5 more minutes of thinking, Alvin and Simon had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning at the Marajettes's house, Miranda and Daniel were the first to wake up.

Miranda knew she was too clumsy with cooking to help Daniel cook breakfast; so she just watched her guardian cook the pancakes and bacon.

As the bacon sizzled in the pan, Daniel used the spare time and undid her bun and let her long hair fall down past her shoulders. "Miranda are you sure you don't want to help me?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Miranda replied and smiled half-heartedly.

"Can you wake your sisters up for me, please?" Daniel asked as she playfully smiled, knowing that it wasn't going to be for her to wake Nicki up. Miranda sighed dramatically.

"Okay..." She said as she sluggishly scurried up the stairs. Daniel giggled. "Thank you,"

When Miranda went into her room, she went over to Cherri's bed first. "Cherri, wake up," She said softly. Cherri's eyes slowly opened while she let out a tiny yawn.

Cherri sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'll help you wake up Nicki," she offered. After she stretched, she and Miranda went over to Nicki's bed and said in unison, "Nicki, it's time to wake up..."

"Leave me alone..." Nicki groaned in annoyance and put the covers over head. Unfortunately, Cherri and Miranda slung the covers away from Nicki. Nicki growled. "Get up." Cherri pleaded.

"Fine..." Nicki sighed. When she got up out of bed, she changed out of her pajamas into her regular clothes and so did Cherri and Miranda.

They scurried downstairs into kitchen and was greeted by the sweet smell of their breakfast that was on the table awaiting them.

Cherri sat in the middle, Miranda sat on the right and Nicki sat on the left; they happily started eating their breakfast. "Daniel makes the BEST pancakes!" Cherri exclaimed with her mouth full of a part of pancake.

"Cherri, don't talk with your mouth full," Miranda said quietly. "Sorry..." Cherri said cutely and swallowed. "So Nicki, have you been havin' any more dreams of a 'certain somebody'?" She asked as she air-quoted "certain somebody".

Nicki opened her mouth to say something. "What certain somebody?" asked Daniel who had just heard the conversation as she sat with her chipettes. "Um... nothing..." Nicki answered sheepishly as she blushed.

"Mm-hm," Daniel said doubtingly and ate one of her bacons. Cherri and Miranda looked at Nicki and they all quietly giggled.

* * *

After the Marajettes and Daniel all ate breakfast, Daniel dropped off the chipettes at school and said their good-byes.

Nicki, Miranda and Cherri walked to their lockers to get their pencils. Nicki looked in her mirror that she had on her locker door and stroked some braids. Cherri made silly faces in her mirror just for fun.

"Actually, I didn't dream about Alvin when I went to bed for some reason." Nicki said, resuming the conversation. "Oh okay," Cherri said as she made another silly face. Miranda shook her head. _She's so silly._

"Nicki!" someone called from a distance away. It was Alvin. Alvin and Brittany were walking up to her waving. Nicki quickly got her pencil out of her locker and closed it. "Hi," She said.

While the three all walked together to their classes, Nicki kept glancing at Alvin who was walking beside her. Alvin noticed the glances and smiled and gave her a playful wink.

Nicki blushed a light pink and looked to the side. Brittany saw Alvin wink at her and tried her best not to scream in frustration. But her frustration was shown by the expression on her face.

* * *

**I'm really, really sorry if you kinda weren't satisfied with this chapter ^^' It was kind of a filler for the story. But there was a little hint of Alvicki in it. YAYYY! :D**

***Just a reminder: Daniel IS a girl! ^^ Well, that's actually pretty obvious cuz in the last chapter I said that Daniel was a GIRL. But I'm just sayin' it again because she has a boy name. :P**

**But I hope yall think I did a good job c: I LOVE the jealous Britt :D**

**Review, please! :) Should I have more of Theanor in the next chappie?**

_**Deuces!~**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	8. Frustration's Lesson

"Hi, Cherri," said a tiny voice behind Cherri. She stopped making silly faces in her mirror and turned around. It was Eleanor, and Theodore was standing beside her with a bright smile. "Wanna with us to class?"

Cherri gently closed her locker shut. "Sure, I'd love to!" She beamed. Eleanor smiled. Cherri walked beside her.

Miranda was happy that Cherri was glad to have friends like Ellie and Theo. Miranda felt someone tap her 3 times on her shoulder and was caught by surprise that it was Simon an inch in front of her when she swiftly whirled around to face him. She instantly blushed.

Simon backed up a little as he blushed from being so close to Miranda. He cleared his throat.

"Um, m-me and Jeanette were wondering if you would like to walk with us to class," He said. Jeanette greeted Miranda with a small smile and waved. Miranda looked at Jeanette then Simon. "Um... sure." She said.

She walked with them beside Simon.

"So Cherri," Eleanor said, "What's your favorite food?" Cherri pondered in her mind for a bit. "Well, I really like chocolate cake," She said as she closed her eyes remembering when she had her first taste of chocolate cake.

"I like chocolate cake, too!" Theodore said. Cherri and Eleanor smiled at him.

* * *

The Chipmunks, Chipettes and Marajettes all walked inside Cookery class together and they all sat on the same table.

The assignment was to... make anything. (Lol ^^) Everything they needed to bake with was set in front of the chipmunks.

Cherri was so happy. "Ooo, can we make a chocolate cake?" She asked the green-clad chipmunks eagerly. "Okay," Eleanor said cheerfully.

"What's this for?" Nicki asked as she grabbed the mixer and turned it on. "It helps you... bake," Alvin said, not knowing the right words. "Oh, okay..." Nicki replied, perplexed.

Nicki had decided that she wanted to bake her favorite cookies: chocolate-chip cookies.

She put all the ingredients inside a lime-green colored bowl and used a big spoon to stir it up. (She was kind of scared to use the mixer ^^')

She was working so hard on the stirring that she began to sweat a little. "Need some help, Nicki?" Alvin asked with a small smirk. "Nope, I got it _all_ under control here," Nicki replied almost breathless.

Alvin rolled his eyes as his smirk grew. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Alvin chuckled. "I'm gonna help you anywa-" "Alvin!" Alvin stopped in his tracks as he someone call his name. He looked around to see who it was and spotted Brittany waving at him.

He scurried over to her to see what she wanted.

* * *

"Um... whaddo you wanna bake, Jeanette?" Miranda asked as her Trinidadian-accent was heard.

"Well, I don't know, actually..." Jeanette replied as she thought. "L-Let's make cupcakes," Simon suggested. "Okay," Miranda agreed.

Jeanette, Simon and Miranda worked together to make the cupcakes.

They added all the right ingredients to make the cupcakes, and in a matter of minutes of teamwork, the cupcakes were ready to be in the oven.

After Simon and Jeanette put in the metal tray of cupcakes in the oven, Simon compliented to Jeanette, "We make a great team," "Yeah, we do," Jeanette answered as she blushed at Simon's sweet smile.

Miranda high-fived Jeanette and Simon, and waited for the cupcakes to get done baking.

* * *

Brittany had needed assistance for stirring the ingredients together that was in the bowl, so she had called Alvin over to help her stir.

Seeing Alvin help Brittany stir, Nicki had felt stupid for rejecting Alvin's help that he had tried to offer. She had also felt her tensed muscles in her arms boil from anger.

She took her spoon and threw it to the side. She squinted her eyes in frustration as she stared at Alvin and Brittany, which they were laughing about something.

Nicki automatically knew that it was jealousy that was beginning to flow within her as she tried not to get angry. But the dark-side that was in her won as she began to make her paws into fists and stomped over to where Brittany and Alvin were.

"Thanks for your help, Alvin," Brittany said. "No pro... oh hey, Nicki," Alvin said as he noticed Nicki standing in front them. He also was a little uncomfortable as he noticed that she was frowning as if she was... angry.

"Um, you okay?" He asked. "No, I'm not..." Nicki's Trinidadian-accented voice was filled with anger.

Nicki suddenly flipped the bowl that was in front of Brittany which fell with a _SPLAT _on the pink-clad Chipette. Brittany slowly crawled out from under the bowl that landed on her.

She had looked pretty funny. Everyone had laughed at the messy Chipette except for the Chipmunks, Eleanor, Jeanette, Miranda and Cherri. Nicki just glared at Brittany. Brittany gave her a death-glare back.

Brittany scooped some of the left-over mushy dough with her paws and threw it directly at Nicki. Now Nicki's face and outfit was covered witth mushy dough. Nicki gasped.

The laughter grew louder in the room. Brittany smirked with satisfaction; Nicki's sisters eyes grew wide; and Alvin had his paw over his mouth with wide eyes.

Nicki glared at Brittany as her blood began to boil. "So you wanna play that game..." She hissed. She scooped up some mushy dough herself and threw it at Brittany. Unfortunately, she missed and accidentally hit another student.

Then that student threw a cookie at Nicki, which she dodged and it hit another student. Then, a brunette boy shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

Everyone in the room started throwing food at each other now. The 'ettes, 'munks and Marajettes were getting hit by foods and ran under a big, clear (see-through) bowl for cover.

Nicki and Brittany were still glaring at each other from the opposite sides of the bowl. "Why did you do that to her, Nicki?" Cherri asked her eldest sister as she pointed her finger at Brittany.

Nicki sighed. "I was just a little angry that's all," Nicki answered, knowing that she half-lied to her younger sibling.

Brittany's sisters and the 'munks brushed the dough off of Brittany's outfit; and Cherri & Miranda helped brush the dough off Nicki.

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" The teacher shouted when she walked into the classroom with shock shown in her eyes. Everyone stopped throwing food at each other and looked at the teacher.

"Who started it?" She instantly asked. The students immediately pointed at Brittany & Nicki. The two chipettes grinned innocently at the teacher.

"Dr. Rubin's office, NOW!" The teacher shouted as she struck a finger out the door and placed her other hand on her hip.

Nicki and Brittany glanced at each other before they both reluctantly crawled out from under the bowl and slowly walked out of the classroom to the hallway.

* * *

**Oo.. Brittany and Nicki in **_**troublllllee... **_**Lol :)**

**I didn't know Nicki had it in her to get THAT angry O_O But I'm glad Nicki didn't punch Britt in the face or something. ^^**

**So... do you think Nicki and Brittany will get detention? I hope not! :P**

**Oh, I'm not putting **_**'Deuces!~' **_**at the end of chappies anymore ^^ (I think. Should I?) Sorry there wasn't that much of Theanor in this chapter. The food fight was one of my ideas I've had for this chappie. :D**

_***Jeanette, Simon and Miranda smells something burning***_

**Jeanette: Oh no. The cupcakes!**

**XD**

**Review, please! :) Tell me whatcha think. ~ Until next time :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	9. Honesty

Brittany was actually really angry at what Nicki had did to her; she was also baffled aswell... _Why did she do that to me in the first place?_

As Brittany walked beside Nicki down the long hallway, Brittany sneaked a look at Nicki, who was just looking down walking in a slow pace.

Brittany had noticed something about Nicki that had surprised her. She could see her dark-brown eyes gleaming more from the tears that she was holding back.

Brittany was about to put a paw on her shoulder to comfort her, but withdrew.

It had seemed like hours to get to Dr. Rubin's office, but they finally had reluctantly walked into the principal's office, ready for whatever they were about to be told. "Hello, Miss Brittany and Miss Nicki," Dr. Rubin greeted as she looked up at the chipettes.

"Hi Dr. Rubin!" Brittany squeaked and grinned innocently. Nicki just stroked one of her braids, looking down at her feet.

"I was informed by Mrs. Stevenson that you two had started a food fight..." Dr. Rubin exclaimed. "Um... well... we kinda, sorta did..." Brittany said grinning sheepishly.

As Nicki blinked, some of her tears fell down her furry cheeks. "I actually started it..." She admitted, as her voice had sounded far away and hoarse.

"_You_ did?" Dr. Rubin asked curiously.

"The truth is... th-that I was..." Nicki began as she looked at Brittany, "...jealous.." She finished.

"Jealous of what?" Brittany asked.

Tears still was falling from Nicki's eyes.

"I had gotten jealous of Alvin helping you instead of me," Nicki honestly admitted. Brittany's eyes grew wide a little.

_That's why she had done that to me... She was jealous._

"It's okay, Nicki," Dr. Rubin said comfortingly at Nicki, "Fortunately you two are not in trouble, now that I understand how this food fight had_ really _happened."

Nicki gave her a tiny smile of happiness and relief and wiped her tears away. "You may leave now," Dr. Rubin said.

* * *

When the two were back in the hallway, the bell had rung for everyone to be released to the cafeteria for lunch. The chipettes walked together to lunch since they had no choice.

To Brittany, it had seemed awkward for her right now to ask this question at Nicki, but she was curious...

"Nicki?" Brittany said.

Nicki looked up at her.

"D-Do you like Alvin?"

Nicki's mind literally went blank at that moment. _Did she just ask me that, or am I imagining things?_ "W-What?"

"Do. You. Like. Alvin?" Brittany said more understandable for her. Nicki blushed instantly as she replied quietly, "Kinda..."

Brittany's heart had stopped._ I remember yesterday Alvin wouldn't answer my question when I asked him if __**he**__ liked Nicki... WHAT IF HE DOES!_

Brittany shook her head and let that thought escape her mind when she scurried inside the cafeteria and sat beside her sisters and the Chipmunks.

"So... did you and Nicki get in trouble?" Alvin asked as soon as Brittany sat down. "Nope." Brittany simply said.

"I-Is Nicki okay?" Alvin asked in a soft voice. "Yeah. She's okay now," Brittany replied. "Why?" Alvin was puzzled at first when Brittany asked 'Why?', but answered, "Well, she seemed _pretty_ mad. I was just.. w-worried about her, that's all."

"Oh... okay..." Brittany said half-heartedly, as that thought that she had recently began to go through her mind again.

* * *

"Did you get in trouble? Did you get dentention? ARE YOU GETTING SUSPENDED!" Cherri was asking her eldest sister a whole bunch of questions. "No; no; and no." Nicki answered all her questions. Cherri sighed. "THAT'S a relief..."

"So Nicki, why did you _really_ do that to Brittany?" Miranda asked in a I-can't-believe-you-really-that-to-her kind of tone. After Nicki explained why she had gotten so angry back in Cookery class, Miranda could understand.

"Well, I really don't want you in trouble again from jealousy. Try not to get jealous next time." Miranda assured. "I'll try not to. I _was_ kinda harsh..." Nicki said.

"Kinda?" Miranda said doubtfully, which made Nicki laugh. "Nicki can you throw this away?" Cherri asked randomly as she showed Nicki the trash of wrappers.

"I ain't cho maid." Nicki simply said with a playful grin, and Cherri laughed. "Fine, I won't be lazy..." Cherri said as she playfully sluggishly walked to the trashcan.

Miranda and Nicki had noticed that Jeanette scampered to where they were. "Hi, Miranda!" She greeted as smiled. "Hi, Jeanette," Miranda answered joyfully.

"Simon and I were wondering if you would like to go to the library with us?" Jeanette explained.

"Sure!" Miranda replied, and she followed Jeanette and Simon down the hallway to the school's library.

"This school has a lot of great books here. I've already read about 22 books from the library!" Simon explained to Miranda with a joyful smile.

"Well I can't wait to check-out my first book," Miranda said as she couldn't wait to go to the romance section of the books and check-out her first love story.

* * *

**This chappie's kinda short, but I love it. ^^**

**There's so many questions that need to be answered! Literally... :D**

_**"I ain't cho maid." **_**- Nicki is too funny. XD**

**How are things gonna go in the library? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. :P**

**Review, please! :) I absolutely LOVE reviews! :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan **_


	10. Unknown Feelings

Jeanette, Simon and Miranda walked together to the library and sat down at a table together. Inside, Miranda was glad that she was sitting with her very first best friends; and she was glad that she gets to check-out her very first library book.

"What's your favorite genre, Miranda?" Jeanette asked. Miranda rubbed her little arm sheepishly and gave Simon a very quick glance before answering, "Well... I really actually like.. r-romance..."

"Do you mean like Shakespeare?" Simon asked curiously. "Well, I think so. I really loved that story _Romeo & Juliet_," Miranda replied. "And I just really love reading romance novels every now and then..." She added.

"Well there's lots of books with romance at this library," Simon exclaimed.

"C-Can you help me find where they are?" Miranda asked kindly. "Of course," Simon replied with a smile. Miranda couldn't help but smile back.

Simon was about to walk with Miranda to help her, but wondered if Jeanette wanted to help too. "Would you like to help, too, Jeanette?" He asked the bespectacled Chipette.

"You and Miranda go ahead. I'm going to search for a book for myself," Jeanette answered with a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Simon and Miranda said in unison and Simon led Miranda to the shelves where the love-stories were.

"Wow, that's a lot." Miranda said in awe. Simon scanned through the books and grabbed one and showed it to Miranda. "I've heard that Ann Watson is a good author at writing love-stories," He explained. (I made up the author's name.)

Miranda read the summary that was on the back of the book and shook her head. Simon placed the book back in its right spot.

He continued to scan through the rows of books, leaving Miranda on her own to her time to scan through the books.

Miranda wanted to explore the shelves that were about 2 feet above her.

She looked at Simon to make sure he wasn't looking, which he wasn't, and carefully began to climb the shelves so that she could read summaries of other books.

Suddenly whenever she got to the 24th shelf, she looked down and saw how it was a very far away distance from where she was to the ground. She began to feel sick to her little stomache, and dizzy.

_Oh no... I forgot I was afraid of heights..._

After a while, Simon realized that it was a little quiet over where Miranda was. To his surprise, he saw Miranda on a very high shelf and gasped, aghast.

"Miranda, what are you doing up there?" He said aloud. Miranda was breathing heavily as she closed her eyes so that she wouldn't look down again. "I... I..." She stammered.

"You need to come down. I-I-It's not safe!" He exclaimed alarmingly. "I.. I can't..." Miranda said faintedly with her quiet voice. Simon was pulling his hair, pondering quickly in his mind on what to do. "Um... uh.. er..."

As Miranda's eyes were closed, her heart was pounding a mile a minute, and the dizziness from being so high was going to her head. The dizziness was draining in her head, and she began to feel weak.

That weakness overcame her, and she fainted; and she was falling from that high distant.

* * *

"Miranda!" Simon cried in alarm.

He calculated the numbers quickly in his head to know where exactly Miranda was going to fall. He quickly ran to the spot he precisely calculated to catch her, and to his success, he had caught the Marajette in his arms.

Simon sighed with relief. He was proud of himself that he had saved her.

He looked down at the chipette with glistening eyes. Even though Miranda's eyes were closed, she still had looked pretty.

He could feel the warmth of the Marajette as his arms were wrapped her, and now she was breathing steadily. Simon stroked some of her long locks of her bang and couldn't believe how soft it was between his little fingers.

Miranda had awakened and slowly opened her gleaming light-brown eyes. She was looking right into the eyes of Simon Seville. "W-What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

Simon quickly cleared his throat and carefully let her down as he blushed. "I... saved you," Simon simply said. "_Okay..._" Miranda said awkwardly.

"Did you ever find a book, Miranda?" Asked Jeanette that had just scampered beside the two. "No. But I think I'll wait 'til another day to find a book," Miranda answered, hiding a sheepish smile.

"Oh okay," Jeanette said in a joyful tone. "Well I've found a book. I'm gonna go get it checked-out,"

Then Jeanette walked to the check-out table where the librarian was and happily checked-out her book.

Simon rubbed his arm nervously as his blush was fully shown. Miranda had her paws behind her back and bit her lower lip shyly while looking at the designed carpet.

Simon looked at the Marajette for 8 seconds before slowly walking over to Jeanette. "S-So, did you find a good book?" Simon asked Jeanette, trying to pretend in his mind that what happened between him and Miranda never happened.

"Yeah. It's a book all about different kinds of insects. I can't wait to read it!" Jeanette said excitedly. Simon smiled. Jeanette always had a way to make Simon smile.

Jeanette smiled back.

_*Ring!*_

Simon let out a tiny sigh. "I guess it's time to go to Alvin & Brittany's favorite class. Music." He exclaimed.

"Come on, Miranda," Jeanette gestured. Miranda scurried up to the 'munk and 'ette and walked with them down the hallway.

Miranda and Simon would glance at each other every now and then as they both still kept thinking about what happened with them back in the library.

Jeanette noticed this and was very confused and curious. _What had happened between them two while I was searching for a book?_

* * *

**I really had fun writing/typing this chapter ;)**

**Ooooo... Simanda X3 Aw don't worry, Jeanie. At least they didn't kiss X3**

**Do you think SimonXMiranda (Simanda) is cute? I do! But I gotta love my Simanette :)**

**I wonder what's gonna happen in Al & Britt's fave class in the next chappie? Your ideas are appreciated! ^^**

**Review, please! :) Give me some ideas for the next chappie and/or what you guys thought about this chappie :) Thank you~**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	11. Ruh, Ruh, Like A Dungeon Dragon!

"What's our next class, again?" Cherri asked with a confused expression on her face as she tilted her head to the side. "Um, I think we go to Music," Nicki answered as she was confused herself.

"Oooo, can we sing something?" Cherri asked with excitement shown in her hazel eyes. "Sure." Nicki replied with a shrug.

The two Marajettes exited out of the cafeteria and walked together to class.

"Cherri!" Theodore had called from behind the chipettes. Cherri had turned around to see him and Eleanor scurrying towards her.

"Can we walk with you?" Theo asked. "Uh-huh," Said Cherri as she nodded. After there was 5 second of silence, Theodore had spoke up. "Cherri, are you and your sisters going to Music Class right now?" He asked. "Yep!" Cherri replied.

"D-Do you remember w-when me and my brothers first met you girls?" Theodore asked shyly. "Of course I remember," Cherri answered, remembering that day in her head.

"W-Well, d-do you remember when you and your sisters sung that song on-stage?"

"_Yeah..._"Cherri said, confused to what he was getting at.

"Well... you were really great in the performance..." He complimented shyly, "A-And you'll probably do really great on-stage today, too."

Cherri smiled at him sweetly. "Awww... thank you, Theodore..." She exclaimed and gave the chubby chipmunk a big hug. Theodore immediately blushed.

After Cherri let go, she glanced at Eleanor who was looking down with a sad expression as her ears were slightly drooped, walking gloomyly. Cherri automatically knew why Eleanor was sad and randomly said, "So Eleanor do you like singing?"

Eleanor's ears perked up and she looked at Cherri. She opened her mouth to speak, but Theodore happily spoke for her.

"Oh Ellie LOVES singing! You should hear her sing. She has the most AMAZING voice in the whole world!" Eleanor smiled at Theodore's compliment and his cuteness. She was glad her counterpart was giving her attention too.

* * *

Nicki, Eleanor, Theodore and Cherri walked into the auditorium for Music class and saw that Alvin, Brittany, Miranda, Jeanette and Simon were already sitting on the piano and joined them.

Miss Anderson the music teacher (from chapter 1) instructed everyone to warm-up their voices by singing 'Do Re Me Fa So La Ti Do'.

"Alvin, why don't you and your brothers go first," Miss Anderson suggested after the warm-up.

"With pleasure," Alvin said with a grin. He and his brothers scurried up to the stage, and a girl with long brown hair and another girl with short honey-blonde hair volunteered to go on-stage with them to sing the girls' part.

Alvin gave both of the girls a flirtacious wink which them giggle. "Oh brother..." Simon said as he rolled his eyes. Theodore quietly chuckled.

Then the music began playing...

**How We Roll - Alvin and the Chipmunks (^^)**

_(Alvin)  
You know you got it made,  
When you drop the Escalade  
For the drop top, iced out, rocks hot  
Droppin' dollars, ladies hollar, hey  
Gotta get that cream  
_

_You know you got it made  
When they send in a parade  
When you drop down, write a check in town  
All just for one day,  
Gotta get that cream_

(Girls)  
Ooo-oo-ooh  
(Chipmunks: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

_(Girls)  
Don't you know that's how they roll?  
(Chipmunks: Roll, roll, roll, roll)  
_

_(Girls)  
Can you get down with the  
_

_(Chipmunks)  
Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: Baby you know...  
Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: How we roll  
_

_(Chipmunks)  
Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
(Alvin)  
Baby you know  
Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: How we roll...  
_

_(Girls: How we roll)_

_(Alvin)_  
_Come on, can you feel it?_  
_Yeah, yeah come on_  
_Here's Theodore!_

_(Theodore)_  
_You know you're here to stay_  
_When your always getting paid_  
_And don't stop, never, no, it won't stop_  
_No matter what they say_  
_Gonna live the dream_

_(Alvin: Take it Simon!)_

_(Simon)_  
_You know you're here to stay,_  
_When you hear they think you hit_  
_'Cause we gots it, everybody fletch it_  
_Got nothing to say,_  
_So we live the dream..._

_(Girls)  
Ooo-oo-ooh  
(Chipmunks: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)  
_

_(Girls)  
Don't you know that's how they roll?  
(Chipmunks: Roll, roll, roll, roll)  
_

_(Girls)  
Can you get down with the  
_

_(Chipmunks)  
Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: Baby you know...  
Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: How we roll  
_

_(Chipmunks)  
Funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
(Alvin: Baby you know  
Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: How we roll...  
_

_(Girls: How we roll)_

_(Alvin)_  
_Come on, can you feel it?_  
_Yeah, yeah, come on_

_Break it down now!_

_(Simon and Theodore's acapella)_  
_Alvin: O-oo-o-oo-oooh_

_(Simon and Theodore's acapella)  
Alvin: O-oo-o-oo-oo-oh!  
_

_(Simon and Theodore's acapella)  
_

_Alvin: O-oo-o-o-ooh!  
(Alvin: Baby... it's how we roooooolll...)_

_(Chipmunks)_  
_Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks_  
_Alvin: Whoaaaaa ohh..._  
_Baby, baby... ya know, ya know..._

_(Chipmunks)  
Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
(Alvin)  
Yeah... ya know how we rooolll..._

_(Girls: How we roll)_

_(Alvin)  
Come on, yeah...  
_

_(Girls: How we roll)  
(Alvin)  
Baby, you know, you know, you know!  
_

_(Girls: How we roll)  
(Alvin)  
Oh, yeah...  
_

_(Girls: How we roll)  
(Alvin)  
Oh, yeahh...  
_

_(All)  
How we roll!_

Everybody's jaws were dropped in awe. Brittany and Nicki just gazed at Alvin as he bowed.

After the Chipmunks sat back down at their places on the piano, Miss Anderson had told them they had done a great job and let other students perform and sing.

"You were awesome up there, Alvin," Nicki complimented. Alvin chuckled. "Thank you. I'm always awesome!" Nicki smiled at him.

"Okay Chipettes, it's your turn," Miss Anderson called a while later.

Brittany and Eleanor confidently scurried on-stage while Jeanette shyly walked on the stage with her sisters. Simon smiled at Jeanette's timidity.

**No One - Alicia Keys (I LOVE ALICIA KEYS! *Gasp* They sung this in The Squeakquel album XD)**

_(Brittany)_

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

_You and me together_  
_Through the days and nights_  
_I don't worry 'cause_  
_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_People keep talking they can say what they like_  
_But all i know is everything's gonna be alright_

_(Chipettes)_

_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_(Jeanette)_

_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And my heart is hurting_  
_You will always be around_  
_This I know for certain_

_You and me together_  
_Through the days and nights_  
_I don't worry 'cause_  
_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_People keep talking they can say what they like_  
_But all i know is everything's gonna be alright_

_(Chipettes)_

_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel_

_(Eleanor)_

_I know some people search the world_  
_To find something like what we have_  
_I know people will try, try to divide, something so real_  
_So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

_(Chipettes)_

_No one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Everyone cheered and clapped for the chipettes. As soon as they sat back down, Theodore beamed, "Ellie, you were amazing as always!" Eleanor giggled. "Thank you," "Great job!" Alvin and Simon said in unison to Jeanette and Brittany. The two chipettes smiled appreciatingly.

"Amazing!" The Marajettes complimented with grins. The Chipettes smiled back.

Miss Anderson walked over to the Marajettes. "Well you three are the only ones left," She said.

The three chipettes nodded and scurried off on-stage.

**Moment 4 Life - Nicki Minaj (Without Drake's part. Hehe ^^)**

_(Nicki)_

_I fly with the stars in the skies_

_I am no longer trying to survive_

_I believe that life is a prize_

_But to live doesn't you're alive_

_Don't worry 'bout me, and who I fire_

_I get what I desire, it's my empire_

_And yes I call the shots, I am the umpire_

_I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire_

_(Miranda)_

_In this very moment I'm king_

_In this very moment, I slayed Goliath with a sling_

_This very moment I bring, put it on everything_

_That I will retire with the ring_

_And I will retire with the crown, yes_

_No I'm not lucky, I'm blessed, yes_

_Clap for the heavyweight champ, me_

_But I couldn't do it all alone, we_

_(Cherri)_

_Young Money raised me, grew up out in Baisley_

_Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy_

_'Cause I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me_

_Shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me_

_Ain't bein' cocky, we just vindicated_

_Best believe that when we done, this moment will be syndicated_

_I don't know, this night just remind me of_

_Everything they deprived me of_

_(Nicki)_

_Put your drinks up_

_It's a celebration everytime we link up_

_We done did everything they could think of_

_Greatness is what we on the brink of_

_(Marajettes)_

_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life (Miranda and Cherri: I can have this moment x8)_

_4 life, 4 life_

_'Cause in this moment, I just feel so alive_

_Alive, alive_

_(Marajettes)_

_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life (Miranda and Cherri: I can have this moment x8)_

_4 life, 4 life_

_This is my moment, I just feel so alive_

_Alive, alive, 4 life_

_(Nicki)_

_This is my moment, I waited all my life_

_I can tell it's time_

_(Cherri)_

_Driftin' away I'm one with the sunset_

_I have become alive_

_(Miranda) _

_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life_

_4 life, 4 life_

_'Cause in this moment, I just feel so alive_

_Alive, alive_

_(Marajettes)_

_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life (Miranda and Cherri: I can have this moment x8)_

_4 life, 4 life_

_This is my moment, I just feel so alive_

_Alive, alive_

_4 life_

Everyone had clapped and cheered for them too. Before the girls could sit down, the Chipmunks were already complimenting them and giving them all of their attention.

Simon: "You girls were amazing!"

Theodore: "WOW, CHERRI!"

Alvin: "AWWESOOOME!"

Now the Chipettes had felt sort of... forgotten. But they had already known that the Chipmunks will always enjoy their singing more than anything. But, still...

"Well, they were really good..." Eleanor said, as her chubby tummy began to feel squirmy inside from the feeling of being forgotten.

"Yeah, they were..." Jeanette agreed, feeling the same feeling in her tummy.

Brittany just glared at Alvin and Nicki as they were talking to each other; enjoying each other's company. "All of a sudden I don't feel so good." She heard Eleanor say.

_*Ring!*_

Brittany quickly darted between the two and nervously giggled. "C'mon, Alvin; we've got Math together next!" She quickly grabbed his paw and dragged him along with her before he could say goodbye to Nicki.

Nicki was confused for minute, but shrugged.

Miranda walked with her bespectacled friends and Cherri walked with her chubby friends. Nicki decided to walk with "the smart group".

"Are you feeling okay?" Cherri asked as she noticed Eleanor had her little arms wrapped around her stomache. "I'm just having a little tummy-ache, that's all," She replied.

Jeanette's tummy-ache had gone away after Simon began talking to her. He had made her feel better.

* * *

_(Back with Brittany and Alvin)_

"W-Why are you such in a hurry to get to Math class? I thought you hated Math," Alvin exclaimed as he was quickly trying to keep up with Brittany's pace. The pink-clad Chipette didn't answer him. She was just too angry from him giving Nicki all of his attention...

Suddenly, Brittany came to a holt which made Alvin bump into her and made him stumble to the ground. Brittany gasped and helped the red-clad Chipmunk up. "Sorry, Alvin," She apologized.

Now Brittany had realized that this is how Nicki felt whenever Alvin was giving _her_ all of his attention. Nicki had gotten jealous and did the unthinkable.

Now Brittany was feeling the same jealousy flow through her.

"Britt, are you okay?" Alvin asked curiously as he slightly tilted his head.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Brittany answered and gave Alvin a bright smile. Alvin had always thought that smile was adorable.

"Well we're gonna be late for Math class!" She said quickly and began to walk a quick pace again.

Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes with a smile. _I really don't get her sometimes..._

* * *

**Hehee. Alvin's funny. XD**

**So whatcha think of this chapter? I know it's kinda longer because of the songs that were in the chappie. My fave song I used was 'How We Roll' ^^ I can actually listen to that song all day! :)**

**I love AATC's music! And I can't wait for the songs that they are going to sing in Chip-Wrecked ^^**

**Review, please! :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	12. Table For Eleven, Please

The Chipmunks, Chipettes and Marajettes went through one more class after 3rd period. The 9 chipmunks had to wait outside of the school again to wait on Dave and Daniel.

This time, the 'ettes and 'munks sat together by their respective counterpart, and the Marajettes had sat together as Cherri was swinging her little feet back and forth.

They were all sitting on steps. Nicki was laying down on a stair trying to take a little nap, and Miranda let her long hair fall past her shoulders and brushed her hair with her prickled brush.

While she was doing this, now Cherri just kept going on and on about everything that she had learned today and how fun it was to learn it. (That's what put Nicki to sleep) Miranda just smiled at how happy and cheerful Cherri was.

And inside of Brittany's head as she was sitting by her red-clad counterpart, she was thinking, _How could I have been jealous of Nicki? I know Alvin would never fall for her. Would he? _In Jeanette's mind, it still bothered her that ever since her, Miranda and Simon went to the library, Miranda and Simon have been acting kind-of funny around each other.

Because in English Class, she noticed that Miranda and Simon would give uneasy glances at each other every now and then. They also would keep a far distance away from each other than usual. _I just gotta found out what happened between them in the library! _She thought.

Nothing was really on Eleanor's mind. Nothing awkward was really going on between her, Theodore and Cherri.

Alvin sneaked a look at Nicki to see that she was peacefully sleeping on a step. "Alvin," He quickly turned to the Chipette that said his name. "Yeah, Britt?"

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened back in Music class," Brittany apologized innocently. "Um... it's okay," Said Alvin, puzzled about why she was apologizing.

"So what chapter are you on now in your new book?" Simon asked Jeanette. "I'm on chapter 7," She replied with a smile. "That's good,"

Then Dave and Daniel had finally pulled up in front of the school. Theodore and Cherri were the first chipmunks to hop off from there spot. Sloppily and quickly Miranda her hair back into a messy bun and sighed knowing that she would have to wake Nicki up.

"Nicki, Daniel is here." She exclaimed. To her surprise, Nicki opened both of her eyes and sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Well that was easy, _Miranda thought.

"Hi Daniel. Hi Dave." The Chipmunks and Chipettes said and waved. "Hey, guys," Daniel said with a smile and turned to Dave. "Um, I hope you don't mind Dave, but since your chipmunks and my chipmunks are such good friends, I was wondering that maybe me and my girls could come over to your house tonight for dinner,"

The Chipettes' eyes went wide in surprise, the Marajettes looked at each other and then at Dave, and Alvin and Theodore smiled brightly. Simon looked to the side not really sure how to react. "Um... well..." Dave was trying to find an answer, scratching his head.

"Can they Dave? Please... Cherri could help me and Ellie with the cooking. It will be more fun. Please..." Theodore begged. Now everyone was looking at Dave for an answer. "Er..." Dave said and looked at Daniel which she had hopeful brown eyes. (Remember, Daniel looks like Beyoncé. Even her voice is like Beyoncé's :D)

Dave sighed. "Okay," Alvin and Theodore practically jumped up in the air with excitement. The Chipettes' eyes went even wider. The Marajettes were puzzled.

"Tomorrow is Friday anyway," Dave added. Daniel gave Dave a hug. His eyes went wide in surprise by the sudden embrace.

He was about to wrap his arms around her in return but she had already let go and grinned up at him. "You're really sweet, Dave. Me and my girls will be there around 7," Daniel said. "Oh wait. I don't know where you live..." She suddenly remembered.

"Oh I'll write it down for you," Dave insisted and reached into his jacket pocket and got an old receipt and a pen and wrote down his address for Daniel and gave the receipt to her.

"Thanks, Dave," Daniel said.

"No problem,"

"We'll see you at 7," After that, the Marajettes and Daniel went to their car and drove back to their house.

_In Dave's car..._

"Cherri's coming to our house, Ellie!" Theodore squealed with joy when they were all in the car on their way home. "Aren't you happy!" Eleanor giggled. "Yes, Theodore." "Maybe Miranda and you and I could go on the computer and play Solitaire together for a while," Jeanette suggested to Simon. Simon just shrugged. Jeanette confused. _What's bothering him?_

Then she had remembered what she had needed to ask him. "Um, S-Simon? A-After we left the library, y-you and Miranda were acting kinda funny around each other. A-And you two also acted that way in English class. What's going on?"

Simon had frozed as he looked at Jeanette. He would never ever lie to her, so he just took a deep breath and told her everything that happened between him and Miranda at the library.

"I was helping Miranda find a book, but she had got a little carried away and climbed 24 feet up shelves. She became so dizzy from the height that she fainted. Fortunately I caught her before she could get hurt. It just felt so awkward to us both, that's why we've been acting so differently around each other."

Jeanette looked at Simon with gleaming violet eyes. "I understand Simon. You and her are still friends, right?" She rested her paw on his shoulder. Simon nodded. "Well, that's good," Jeanette said. She was happy that him and Miranda's friendship wasn't broken.

"You know when Nicki comes over, maybe we could play Monopoly," Alvin suggested to Brittany. "That's sounds good. I'm being Tinker Bell!" Brittany replied. Alvin chuckled at her last statement.

"You know you guys kind of made a mess in the living-room so when we get home you can help me clean it, alright?" Dave said looking at the road.

"Yes, Dave," The Chipmunks and Chipettes said.

* * *

(6:35 p.m.)

At the Marajettes's house, Nicki was standing on top of the dresser with her sisters inside their room, wrapping a rubber band around her braids into a low ponytail. She powered her cute little nose and sprayed some Victoria Secret perfume on herself, but not too much.

"Nicki, why are you doing all of that? We're just going to the Chipmunks's house," Miranda said a little confused. "I don't know..." Nicki said quietly with a shrug and blushed. Miranda smiled. _Now I know why..._

Cherri gasped. "I wanna look pretty, too..." She said as she frowned. Miranda laughed. "You _are_ pretty, Cherri," "No I'm not," Cherri pouted. Then she spotted a big yellow bow by a makeup-kit.

She scurried over to the bow and held it in her little paws. "Maybe this will make me look pretty," She said and quickly unwrapped the zebra-striped bow and replaced it with the big yellow bow.

She looked in the mirror to admire herself and gasped. "I LOOK SO CUTE!" Nicki and Miranda rolled their eyes at Cherri's enthusiasm.

The girls suddenly heard three knocks on the door and Daniel opened the door.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a smile. She had on tan-brown eyeshadow and mascara on her eyelashes that really brought out her eyes, light pink lipgloss, and her hair was down and wavy and curled at the ends. She was wearing a white blouse, dark-blue jeans, and black heels with straps.

"Ready!" Cherri exclaimed excitely. "Wait." Nicki said, she grabbed a brush that was nearby and undid Miranda's buns and brushed her long hair and put it back up in a more neater bun. Miranda looked at herself in the mirror with wide eyes. She couldn't believe her hair could actually look NEAT.

"Thanks, Nicki!" Miranda said still admiring herself. "Aw, all three of you look beautiful," Daniel complimented. The girls thanked her with a smile.

Nicki grabbed the perfume bottle. "Now for the final touch," She stated, and she sprayed her sisters with the perfume. Miranda and Cherri began coughing from the perfume that was in the air.

"Okay, now we're ready," Nicki declared. And with that, the Marajettes followed their guardian out the door to the car.

* * *

After following the directions Dave had wrote on the receipt, five minutes later Daniel pulled up in front of the 'munks and 'ettes's house. "We're here, girls,"

Nicki's stomache began doing flip-flops as she walked with her sisters and Daniel to the porch. Miranda couldn't wait to see what the house had looked like inside, and she surprising couldn't wait to see Simon. Cherri had really wanted to help with the cooking.

Daniel let out a tiny sigh and rung the doorbell. "It's them!" The Chipettes and Chipmunks gasped excitely and they all dashed to the front door ready to greet their company. Dave quickly walked to the door, took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing he saw was gleaming brown eyes that had belonged to Daniel Maraj. "Hi, Dave," Daniel said. "H-Hello, Daniel,"

When the Chipmunks ran up to the Marajettes followed by the Chipettes, they could smell the sweet smell of Victoria Secret perfume.

Simon & Jeanette: "Hi, Miranda,"

Theo & Ellie: "Hi, Cherri,"

Alvin & Brittany: "Hey, Nicki,"

"Come on in, girls," Dave gestured as he stepped out of the way to let his guests in. Daniel smiled and walked inside the house, followed by Nicki, Miranda and Cherri.

* * *

**I updated today! Yay! :D**

**I have to say that I LOVE Victoria Secret! Their perfume is AWESOME!**

**So how do you think the dinner will go in the next chappie? Great? Spectacular? Horrible? :P**

**Hey. I think I spot a little DanielxDave... Do you? XD**

**Review, please! :) I love 'em! Until next time ^^**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	13. He Got That Super Bass

After the 4 girls had entered the home, Dave said "Make yourselves at home," with a smile. Daniel and the Marajettes sat down on the couch in the living-room, which was right beside the kitchen.

Nicki and her sisters glanced around the house. Daniel scooted over as Dave sat down beside her. "Do you wanna play Monopoly with me and Britt?" Alvin asked Nicki as he grinned at her. "Well-" Before Nicki could reply, Alvin gently held her paw with his and began leading her to the 'munks and 'ettes's room, followed by Brittany.

"Wait. I wanna play Monopoly, too," Said Simon. "But I thought me, you and Miranda were going to play Solitaire?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, but now I wanna play Monopoly," Simon responded with a smile. "Okay let's play Monopoly," Miranda spoke when she jumped off the couch and landed beside Simon. Simon turned to Alvin. "Alvin, we wanna play Monopoly,"

"Fine, whatever. Just c'mon," Alvin said impatiently, and him and Nicki went to the room hand in hand followed by the 6 chipmunks.

"Can I help you and Ellie with the cooking, Theodore?" Cherri asked. Theodore quickly nodded and grasped her paw and Eleanor's paw and went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

* * *

Daniel and Dave were left sitting on the couch alone. Daniel shyly looked around the house as she twiddled with her fingers. Dave let out a sigh. "So... do you like it here in L.A.?" He asked and looked at her for an answer. "Yeah. It's nice here," Daniel replied.

There was a long silence. "Do you have a wife? I would love to meet her," Daniel said. "No, I don't have a wife yet," Dave answered with a shrug. "Oh. Well have you ever been in love before?" Daniel wanted to know. "Well I do have an ex-girlfriend," Dave replied.

"Oh okay,"

"Where are you from, Daniel?" Dave asked, noticing that Daniel had a little accent in her voice he had never heard before. Daniel chuckled. "I'm from Trinidad,"

"Trinidad?"

Daniel chuckled again. "Yes," She said. Dave nodded understandably. Daniel gave him a small smile and looked down at her twiddling fingers. "Are _you_ married?" Dave asked. "Huh. Oh no. I'm not married either. But when I lived in Trinidad, I had gotten asked out a lot of times by men, but none of them were the right guy for me," Daniel explained.

"Oh," was all Dave could thing of to say about the situation. "But maybe I'll get some luck here in Los Angeles," Daniel added. Her expression had turned sad as she thought in her mind that maybe she would never find the right guy.

Dave saw this and rested his hand on top of her hand. Daniel smiled at him appreciatingly.

* * *

(In the Chipmunks and Chipettes's room)

In Monopoly, Alvin had won the whole game. Now Alvin was singing about how 'awesome' he was. The others were shaking their head and rolled their eyes. Nicki was actually _glad_ for him that he had won. She was giggling at his little victory dance he was doing while he was singing.

After he was done, Simon sighed with relief. "That was a good game," Jeanette said randomly. "Let's play chess," Miranda suggested.

"Okay," Everyone else agreed. Miranda helped Simon set up the game and they played against each other first while the others watched.

After about 33 more minutes passed of playing the game. Simon was thinking hard of where to move next. "Hurry up, Simon!" Alvin exclaimed impatiently. Simon glared at him for a second and moved one of his pieces diagonally.

Miranda smiled rewardingly and moved one of her pieces up. "Checkmate," She announced happily. "What?" Simon exclaimed as his eyes shot wide. "Checkmate," Miranda repeated.

Simon's mouth dropped open in shock. He had never lost a game of chess. Never! "Okay, it's Alvin and Nicki's turn," Miranda said as she and her eldest sister switched places. Simon remained in his spot still in shock.

"C'mon Simon, let's go," Jeanette said and grabbed Simon's paw and led him away from the board. Miranda giggled.

Alvin and Nicki played chess for quite a while. The game was nearly over. Nicki stared at Alvin daydreamingly as the red-clad Chipmunk was thinking about his next move, determined to win.

When Alvin looked up, he found Nicki gazing at him in her own little world. He smirked at this as he moved one of his pieces up. Nicki kept staring at him, completely forgetting that it was her turn.

Of course, this had irritated Brittany. "Nicki it's your turn," She quickly said trying not to sound angry. Nicki looked at the board. "Oh!" Nicki exclaimed coming out of her trance when she quickly shook her head.

Alvin laughed quietly. _She so cute. _Alvin was now looking at her the same way, since he did have a little crush on her.

Nicki moved a piece diagonally and rested her paws in her lap. Alvin didn't take his eyes off of her as he moved one of his pieces without thinking. Nicki moved a piece diagonally to the left and said, "Checkmate," Alvin automatically came back to earth when she said that.

"WHAT!" He shouted doubtfully. "You lost, I won," Nicki simply said with a shrug. "But that's not fair!" Alvin squealed as he threw his arms up in disbelief. Nicki giggled. "How?"

"Because... because..." Alvin was trying to find right words. The others ears perked up in interest to know what Alvin was trying to say. "Because... erm... you... um... i-it's your braids!" Alvin blurted as he blushed. "My _braids_?" Nicki asked as she twirled one of her braids with a finger.

"Y-Yeah. It's your braids," Alvin assured and bit his lip as his cheeks became hotter. Nicki giggled knowing that that wasn't the real reason.

"Well I think dinner might be done now," Brittany sneered quickly. She quickly led everyone else out the room and was heading to the kitchen.

* * *

The 6 chipmunks found Daniel resting her head on Dave's shoulder peacefully sleeping while Dave was watching TV. Miranda smiled at her guardian looking so peaceful as she slept.

"Oh hey guys," Dave said.

"Dinner's ready!" Theodore's tiny voice squeaked from the kitchen. The 6 chipmunks smiled with satisfactory and dashed to the kitchen.

The Chipmunks, Chipettes and Marajettes all sat in a half circle around the table as their dinner and utensils were already set for them.

"Theodore made the chicken, and Cherri and I made the macaroni & cheese," Eleanor explained with a big smile on her face. "You 3 did a good job," Jeanette complimented.

"Thank you," Cherri, Theo and Ellie replied in unison.

Daniel's eyes fluttered. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. "Oh. I fell asleep," She realized. "Dinner's ready, Daniel," Dave told her softly. Daniel yawned silently and stood up beside Dave and they both walked to the kitchen and each sat down in a chair.

* * *

After everyone was done eating, they all went outside and stood under the stars, gazing upon the twinkling white lights in the dark sky.

As Nicki looked up at the shimmery sky, Alvin glanced down at her and held her paw in his. Nicki's blush was seen in the darkness. Alvin smiled at her blush. She looked at him with gleaming dark brown eyes. Alvin looked into them, like they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"The dinner was great, Dave," Daniel commented. "And thanks again for letting us come over," "No problem," Dave replied.

"Let's go, girls. Say good night," Daniel said as she began walking to the car. Miranda and Cherri said good night to their friends and waved goodbye. Nicki remained staring into Alvin's eyes.

Brittany went over and waved her hand in between Alvin and Nicki's face and they shook their head snapping out of it.

"Bye, Alvin," Nicki said softly as she slowly let go of Alvin's hand. "Bye, Nicki," Alvin said with a goofy grin on his face. Nicki looked at him for a few more seconds before scurrying into the car with her sisters.

"Goodbye, everyone," Daniel called and waved before getting into the car and driving off. "Goodbye, Daniel," the 'munks and 'ettes called in unison.

Alvin sighed out loud as rested his head in his paw. Brittany rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Romeo," She said and led him back into the house followed by her sisters, his brothers and Dave.

"Simon. What's wrong with Alvin?" Theodore asked innocently. "He either saw a hot girl, or he's in love. Hmm, I'm guessing he's in love," Said Simon. Brittany's ear began to twitch at the thought of him in love with Nicki. She began to count to 10 silently to calm down as she heard Alvin kept sighing and having that goofy smile on his face. But it was kinda cute.

* * *

**Okay so there wasn't a cat fight, but there was jealousy ^^ Is that good thing or a bad thing?**

**Alvicki fluff! ^3^ This happened to them a 2nd time! Is DanielxDave cute? Just asking :)**

**Will Alvin always have Nicki on his mind now? O.O**

**I am SO glad I updated today. Honestly I've just been lazy lately XP Sorry... And for some reason the songs 'Motivation' and 'Best Thing I Never Had' have been stuck in my head while I was writing this chapter ^^**

**Review, please! :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	14. Lovable Me

_The next morning (Friday)..._

Dave had just dropped off The Chipmunks and Chipettes at school and the 6 headed to their lockers.

"Ya know, maybe we should invite the Marajettes over again sometime this weekend," Jeanette said as she tried to hold her homework, her pencil and her purple pen all at the same time but unwieldily dropped her pen and pencil.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Eleanor happily agreed as she picked up her sister's pen & pencil for her. "Miranda and Cherri are cool to hang out with," Brittany said joining the conversation, not DARE wanting to mention Nicki. "Well, what about Nicki?" Jeanette asked after thanking Eleanor for her help.

Brittany clenched her paw tightly as she grasped her brush and began brushing her hair. "What about Nicki?" She simply said trying not to get angry by even saying the Marajette's name. "Isn't she cool to hang out with too?" Eleanor asked bluntly.

"I guess so," Brittany said quietly. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other in confusion. "Do you not like Nicki or something?" Jeanette asked in curiosity. Before Brittany could reply the Chipmunks had both scurried up to them and said "Hi" in unison.

Simon automatically seen Jeanette struggling with holding her materials for class and offered to carry some of the stuff for her.

"Thanks Simon," Jeanette said softly. "No problem," Simon simply replied. "I don't wanna go to Spanish class," Alvin randomly said. Simon rolled his eyes. "You have no choice Alvin,"

Alvin sighed in frustration. He then felt 3 light taps on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Nicki without her braids. Now her long hair was wavy and curled in and the ends.

"Hi Alvin," She said and waved shyly. "Hey Nicki. What happened to your braids?" Alvin asked as he admired her new look. Nicki was about to reply but Cherri replied for her.

"Well after we left your house, Daniel decided to take out Nicki's braids real quick before she went to sleep. " She explained.

"Well y-you look nice," Alvin complimented as he looked off to the side. "Thank you," Nicki replied in a quiet & soft tone. She lightly twirled one of her locks of hair with her finger.

"ANYWAYS!" Brittany exclaimed aloud which made everyone jump. "We don't want to be late for class now do we.." Brittany said with a sense of uncontrolable anger in her voice.

She quickly grabbed Alvin's paw and was about to drag him along with her, but Alvin withdrew his paw away. "Um Brittany, my first period class is that way," He said with a chuckle and pointed the opposite way of the hallway.

Brittany almost forgot that she, her sisters and the Chipmunks didn't have first period together. She also remembered that the 'munks and the Marajettes had first period together...

Brittany smiled sweetly. "Oh right, I forget," She said trying to contain her inner anger as knew that Nicki and Alvin would be in the same class... together.

"I'll quickly help Jeanette, you guys go on ahead." Simon said and walked with Jeanette. "See ya at lunch," Eleanor as she waved to the Chipmunks and Marajettes and followed. Brittany put on a fake smile and waved too and followed her sisters.

Nicki had noticed that Brittany had been acting weird since after the dinner last night. But she paid it no mind and shrugged it off.

"Nicki what's your favorite fruit?" Miranda asked while walking with her sisters, Alvin and Theodore. "Um, strawberries. Why?" "I'm thinking about painting a picture of our favorite fruits in Art class today." Miranda told her.

Cherri gasped. "My favorite fruit is a mango!" She said in an excited tone. "Mine, too," Theodore said.

They all arrived in the classroom and each group sat on top of a desk. Thirty-five seconds later, Simon had scurried inside the classroom and joined his brothers. As soon as he sat down, the bell had rung. Simon sighed in relief.

After Miss Ortega gently closed the door she explained that everyone had to work in partners as passed out flashcards that had words on the front that was in Spanish and the answer on the back of the card that was in English. "This will be a great way for everyone to understand and remember Spanish more easily," Exclaimed Miss Ortega.

Everyone in the class quickly agreed and began finding partners. The Chipmunks already each knew who they were going to choose.

* * *

**This chapter's kinda short, but I'm happy with it ^^**

**Random: Before I updated, I listened to Nicki Minaj's song 'Super Bass' in instrumental about three times XD It has a good beat.**

**Anyways, like always, review, please! :) I miss Nicki's braids already... :D**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	15. Te Amo, which means I Love You

Simon was partners with Miranda; Theodore was with Cherri; and Alvin was with Nicki. The Chipmunks (mostly Simon) began studying the words in Spanish first and got help from the Marajettes on how to pronounce the word.

After Alvin "thought" he was ready, Nicki showed him the first card and Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion of what the word _'__Español'_meant in English. "Uh... does it mean, 'Good morning'?" He guessed as a smile grew on his face.

Nicki giggled. "Nope. _Buenos días _means 'good morning'. _Español _means 'Spanish' in Spanish," She explained. Alvin sighed in annoyance. "That's the 4th one I've got wrong," "Don't worry, you'll get better at it." Nicki said comfortingly.

"You sure about that?" Alvin asked playfully with a smirk. Nicki smiled in return. "I'm positive." Alvin chuckled lightly and picked a card. "Okay now it's turn," He said and showed her the card which said _'Azul'_.

"That's easy. Blue."

"Dang you're smart." Exclaimed Alvin and he playfully folded his little arms across his chest. Nicki chuckled.

* * *

"Hm... Does it mean...'yellow'?.." Answered Miranda nervously. "You're correct, Miranda," Simon replied and smiled. Miranda clapped for herself in congradulations with a big grin. Simon chuckled at how happy she was to get a word right.

"Your turn, Simon," Said Miranda and held up a card for Simon to read.

"Miranda, it's upside down," Simon informed. Miranda looked at the card. "Oh," When she turned it right-side up, Simon already knew the answer.

"I love you," He answered. Him and Miranda soon blushed a light pink at the Spanish word _Te Amo_.

* * *

"But Theodore I dunno what it means.." Cherri pouted as she slumped down in her spot.

"Just guess," Theodore replied with his tiny voice as he kept a happy smile on his face. "I dunno... armadillo.." Cherri guessed while looking at the ceiling, knowing she wasn't gonna get it right.

"You got it right, Cherri!" Theodore said joyfully. Cherri looked at Theodore with wide hazel eyes.

"I did?"

Theodore nodded and his smile grew.

Cherri gasped with amazement. "I'M SO SMART!"

"Well, you're not dumb," Theodore said. "Really? I always thought I was the dumb one outta' my sisters," Cherri's joy suddenly faded away when she said that. Theodore's smile had faded away.

"Why do you think that?" He asked concerned. "Nicki and Miranda always figure out stuff faster than I do. So, it kinda makes me feel, like I'm the dumb one." Exclaimed Cherri.

Theodore was feeling sad because Cherri was now feeling sad. He set the Spanish card aside and walked in front of Cherri & rested both his paws on her shoulders.

The caramel chipette looked up at Theo. "Cherri don't say that. I think you're very smart. Now let me see a smile," Cherri smiled, and so did Theodore.

_*Ring!*_

"That was fast," Alvin said out loud.

* * *

_After school was over XD_

The Chipettes were already in front of the school waiting for them. They all had their sitting on the stairs together joyfully having conversation and Alvin kept twirling Nicki's hair, making her laugh.

"Miranda how do you say 'I love you' in Spanish?" Asked Cherri. Miranda glanced at Simon which he chuckled. "_Te Amo_." She answered.

Cherri walked up to Theodore with all her confidence, with her paws shyly behind her back, her bubblegum-pink blush evidentally showing.

"_Te Amo_,"

Theodore and Eleanor's eyes went wide at what she just said. _Oh my gosh.. She just said 'I love you' to me! What do I say now?_ Theodore thought.

* * *

**OMG! Cherri just said I LOVE YOU to Theodore! 8D What will Theodore say back? What will Ellie think? Aren't you glad I updated today? XD**

_Anyway, this probably not important, but I watched Nicki Minaj's video Fly ft. Rihanna and it was EPIC! :D YouTube _→_ .com/watch?v=3n71KUiWn1I&ob=av2e_

**Review, please! :) And I'm so sorry about the long wait. I'll do betta... maybe... Yay 4 Cherridore! ^^**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	16. What is really Love?

"W-What?" Theodore said suprised at what Cherri had said. Cherri blushed and avoided eye-contact. "I-I love you, Theodore..." She said.

Theodore blushed. "You _love_ me?" He said almost in a squeak.

"W-Well...you've been so nice to me since we've moved here..a-and now I'm feeling that warm, fuzzy feeling inside that Daniel told me that's what you get when you're in love with someone..." Cherri confidently expressed. "So I love you,"

Theodore couldn't deny that that was what he was feeling right now as he gazed at her still shocked. But the two was still young though. They didn't really understand the _real_ definition of love for someone special.

"W-W-Well...I kinda..l-like you, too," Theodore said softly, his furry cheeks getting warmer.

"WHAT!" Eleanor screeched but quickly covered her mouth, receiving awkward looks from everybody else.

"Do you mean like-like or as just friends?" Cherri asked curiously. "Well kinda.. both," He responded. The 'munks and 'ettes's eyes grew wide.

"Aww..." Cherri exclaimed at how cute Theodore looked blushing and she gave him a tight hug. The chubby Chipmunk felt all fluffy inside.

The 9 chipmunks noticed their guardians pulling up in front of the school at the same time & lightly blew their horns.

The Chipettes waved good-bye at the Marajettes and Cherri let Theodore go and he just stood there with a funny expression on his face. After Simon said good-bye to Miranda, he dragged Theodore to Dave's car.

* * *

_At The Chipmunks & Chipettes's house..._

Theodore got a big sheet of paper and some markers and started drawing a familiar chipette. Eleanor had turned a corner in the living-room to see whatv Theodore was up to.

"What'cha doin'?" She asked but looked at the paper he was drawing on and watched as he drew a stick-figure Cherri with smiley faces around it.

"Um...why are you drawing Cherri?" Eleanor feeling a funny burning feeling rising. "I don't know," He sighed heavenly. Eleanor blinked. She had wanted to ask him so bad if he was beginning to _like_ Cherri, but withdrew.

"A-Are you gonna give that picture to her?"

"Yeah. Isn't it pretty?.."

"Yeah...pretty," She said, her voice dripping with bitter sarcasm. Then she quickly had an idea.

"W-why don't you draw _me_ a picture?"

"Ellie I draw you a picture mostly everyday in Art class. I've never gave Cherri a picture before," Theodore exclaimed, "Besides she deserves it for being so nice & honest to me."

Ellie's head and ears drooped down a little at her counterpart's answer. But still deep inside, she didn't lose hope. Maybe he still liked her a lot like he did when her and her sisters first moved in.

She still had feelings for him, and Cherri just by saying _Te Amo _to Theodore didn't really affect her _too_ much... well, maybe just a little ;)

* * *

_At The Marajettes's house..._

At dinnertime, Daniel and her chipettes all sat down at the table with chicken, macaroni & cheese and potato salad in front of each of them.

While they were eating, Daniel asked, "So did y'all have a good day at school?"

Cherri gasped in elation. "I learned a new Spanish word!"

"Well that's good Cherri-"

"And I told Theodore that I love him."

Daniel blinked twice. "What."

Nicki and Miranda laughed at Daniel's reaction. "Cherri," Daniel began, "Love is a very affectionate word..."

"What are you saying?" Asked Cherri.

"What I'm saying is, maybe you have a _crush_ on Theodore, but you don't _love_ him,"

"Yes I do." Cherri replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Daniel held back a chuckle. "I'm saying Cherri, you _don't love _Theodore, you _like_ him,"

Cherri raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Isn't 'love' and 'like' the same thing?" Daniel looked to the side exaggerately. "Well, n-not actually,"

"What's the difference between them?"

"Well, _love_ is like you love that person a lot and wanna spend the rest of your life with that person," Daniel said while thinking I hope I'm explaining this to her right. "And _like_ is when you just wanna be around that person and be able to easily talk to that person that you like."

"But... isn't your definition of 'like' the same thing as 'love'?" Miranda asked.

Daniel sighed defeated. "Never mind," She chuckled.

"Well, the good thing is, I LOVE THEODORE!" Cherri beamed with a cute smile.

Nicki laughed while Daniel and Miranda shook their heads.

* * *

**LOL! XD Like and Love to me **_**are**_** very confusing...**

**Review, please! :) Best the way on my profile I have new poll that asks which one of mixed couples is the cutest ^^**

**And I give another thank you for SakuraXxXIchigo for drawing my chipettes as humans on deviantART. It's cute. ^w^**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	17. If She Fell in Love With Him

After the Marajettes put their pajamas on to sleep in, they each scurried to their respective beds and laid down under the covers.

Cherri sighed happily. She looked over at Nicki. "Nicki have you ever felt so in love for someone?" She asked.

Nicki glanced at her. "Yeah..." She answered.

"Oh my gosh with who?" Cherri gasped excitedly. Nicki rolled her eyes. "You know who,"

Cherri looked to the side confused for a moment but then remembered who her eldest sister had a crush on. "Why do you like Alvin so much?"

Nicki blushed. "Uh...w-why do you like _Theodore_ so much?" She asked trying to escape her sister's question.

"Because he's cute," Cherri simply replied.

Nicki looked over at Miranda curiously. "Miranda don't you like Simon?"

"N-no.." Miranda said.

Nicki smiled. "Yes you do,"

"No Nicki I-I really don't," Miranda answered, her voice extremely soft. "A-and I'm really tired, so c-can we all go to sleep please."

Cherri and Nicki looked at each other and then at Miranda. "What's wrong Miranda?" Asked Cherri.

Miranda wrapped the covers tightly around herself. "I'm just so tired of seeing people show deep affection for one another. I never feel anything for anybody like you two do." She exclaimed.

Nicki was about to say something but Miranda quickly added, "And, I-I really don't wanna feel it now b-because, maybe I'll like a boy that somebody else already likes. It just doesn't seem fair."

"What are talking about?" Cherri asked slowly.

Miranda looked up at her sisters. "Okay, m-maybe I do kinda like Simon - WHICH I DON'T! B-but maybe even if I did, I would probably end up making Jeanette unhappy."

Nicki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Jeanette?"

"Nicki I can tell that she likes Simon, and I know Simon likes her back. It's just the way they look at each other when they're together. But I just don't want Jeanette to be upset with me because," She exclaimed, "b-because I think Simon is now starting to fall for _me_.."

"How do you know?" Cherri asked.

"W-well, I let the thought immediately escape my mind when it had happened. But I fainted in the library from my fear of heights and Simon had caught me in his arms. W-when I woke up, I could tell in his eyes that he like-liked me just a little bit."

"Well, even if Jeanette does like him, you need to let him know that you like him first," Nicki stated.

"But, but I _don't_ like him... I only like him as a friend,"

"Well, if you say so," Nicki said with a shrug. Cherri yawned loudly. "I'm sleepy,"

Cherri turned off the lamp and the Marajettes said their good nights.

The truth was, Miranda actually really did like Simon a little. He was smart, intelligent, and he was good at writing poetry. That was one of things she liked in romance-novels... poetry.

In her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about him for some reason. All she wanted to do now was see those beautiful london blue eyes look into hers.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Miranda woke up earlier than everybody else. She scampered to the dresser that she had shared with her sisters and got a prickled purple brush and began combing through her long hair.

She wasn't very good at this, but for some reason she had wanted to look prettier today.

After she combed her hair out, she put her hair in a high ponytail that was similar to Cherri's, but wavier.

She looked inside her closet filled with clothes that she wasn't very familiar with, since she only wore black and/or white. She had found a cute teal blue dress that she would wear today with her neat hairstyle.

After a while, her sisters had woken up and asked why she dressed like that today. Miranda only answered sheepishly, "I don't know.."

Her sisters wanted to wear something they've never worn before too.

Nicki combed her hair more straighter and wore a black tank top that had an incursive white "N" in the middle with a denim blue skirt. And had a black bangle on her right wrist.

Cherri kept her hair the same and wore a yellow & white striped long-sleeved shirt with a chocolate brown skirt. And she changed her zebra-striped bow to a yellow and white striped bow.

* * *

After Cherri and Nicki had got dressed, Daniel decided since it was Saturday, she wanted to go let her chipettes go and visit their friends for a while. In Cherri's mind she was thinking excitedly, _Yay I'm gonna see Theodore! AGAIN!_

"Daniel?" She asked. "Yes," Daniel replied without taking her eyes off the road.

"Why we have accents?"

"Because we're from Trinidad,"

Cherri nodded. "Daniel?"

"Yes Cherri,"

"Why do you kinda look like Beyoncé?"

Daniel made a confused but exaggerated expression on her face and said, "I've never noticed I did."

Now Nicki had noticed. "You _do_ look like her!"

Cherri gasped. "Wait a minute... Are you..."

Daniel chuckled. "No I'm not her. She's from Houston, Texas and I'm from Trinidad."

"Yeah, but you could've moved from Houston to Trinidad and you didn't even know you did." Cherri suggested.

Daniel smiled at Cherri's imagination. "Okay, Cherri,"

* * *

**That's all I got for now XD ****The Marajettes are going to the Chipmunks's house AGAIN O_O **

**I really needed to focus on Simanda a little bit too X3**

**Will Jeanette get upset with Miranda for having just a "little" crush on Simon? Will Cherri always ask random questions? XD**

**Review, please! :) Today's my birthday! ^^ I'm finally 14! :D YAY! (Me and Bruno Mars have the same b-day ;3)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	18. A Little Relaxation

When the Marajettes and Daniel arrived at the Chipmunks's house, Daniel parked her car in the driveway and the girls joyously scampered out the car. They were already at the door before Daniel was.

Daniel chuckled at Cherri as she was trying to hop up to the doorbell to ring it. Daniel carefully picked up Cherri so that she could finally reach the doorbell and she cheerfully rung it.

After Daniel set Cherri back beside her sisters, they all waited patiently for someone to answer. After about 5 seconds, Alvin had answered the door. The Marajettes waved.

Alvin's eyes went wide a little. "Hi Nicki!" He beamed with a grin, and added, "..and Cherri and Miranda," Nicki smiled back as Cherri giggled and Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Who's at the door, Alvin?" They heard a tiny voice called that had belonged to Theodore. Cherri was squealing inside. ^w^

"The Marajettes are here!" Alvin called back over his shoulder.

In a matter of 2 seconds the Chipettes and Alvin's brothers were at the door ready to greet the chipettes.

The 'munks and 'ettes were all dressed in comfortable clothes that were in there signature colors. Each Chipmunk wore a comfortable T-shirt; and each Chipette wore sleeveless tops and a denim skirt.

When Dave walked to the door, he greeted Daniel first. "Good morning, Daniel," Daniel responded back with a smile.

"We were just about to go to the beach. You all wanna come?" Jeanette asked politely.

Miranda slightly gasped. "Can we _please_ go, Daniel?" She asked. Her sisters looked up at their guardian for an answer.

Daniel chuckled. "Sure, only if Dave says yes,"

"They can come too," Dave replied.

All 9 chipmunks cheered happily. The Marajettes were especially happy. Since they've moved from Trinidad, they haven't been to the beach for a whole week! XD

They helped the Chipmunks and Chipettes get their beach toys and towels as Daniel helped Dave get their cooler filled with water and their basket filled with food.

After they were all done packing for the beach, Daniel and her chipettes went back in the car and Daniel followed Dave and his 'munks & 'ettes to the beach.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, the two guardians parked next to each other and the chipmunks eagerly all got out of each car and met in a group at the beautiful beach.

The Marajettes's eyes lit up at the mesmerizing sight. "It's so... _pretty..._"Cherri said.

"Come on, guys, let's go for a swim!" Alvin shouted as he quickly scurried over the warm sand to the sparkling ocean, followed by Jeanette, Simon, Cherri, Brittany and Nicki.

"Would you like to build a sand castle with me Ellie?" Theodore had asked.

"Sure!" Eleanor replied joyfully.

After Daniel and Dave found a good spot and layed out the towels for them to lay on, they gave Theo and Ellie shovels and buckets to make the sand castle.

Meanwhile Alvin and his counterparts were laughing and splashing water on each other and Simon and his counterparts and Cherri were playing tag while swimming.

Daniel was very relaxed as she layed under a big yellow umbrella that provided cool shade while laying on a pink and white striped towel. Dave was doing the doing the while laying a blue and white striped towel, trying to take a nap.

"This is going to be the best sand castle ever!" Theodore exclaimed. Eleanor smiled, as she was really enjoying her counterpart's company as she was building the door.

When the green-clad Chipmunk and Chipette were nearly finished with their sand castle within the 15 minutes, the rest of the chipmunks came to the spot where Dave and Daniel had picked and the each shook the water off from their fur.

"Daniel you should go swimming. The water is great!" Cherri exclaimed.

"Oh I don't want to, Cherri. Besides I'll get my hair wet," Daniel replied as she sat up.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Yay it's finished!" They heard Theodore squeal and turned to him and Eleanor.

"Do you guys like our sand castle?" Asked Eleanor.

Miranda nodded. "Yes, you both did a wonderful job," She said.

Theodore's stomache growled a little. "I'm hungry," He said.

Since Dave was asleep, Daniel obliged to set out the food for the chipmunks.

Theo eagerly took a big bite out of his sandwich which made Cherri and Eleanor giggle. Nicki sat beside Alvin and Brittany eating a ham & cheese sandwich. Miranda had been eating the same type of sandwich, but was sitting a little far away from Jeanette and Simon so she wouldn't interfere the bespectacled chipmunks as they were happily eating.

Jeanette had noticed and was a little concerned. "What's wrong with Miranda?" She asked Simon in a whisper. Simon shrugged. "Maybe she just wants to be alone..." He said.

"Could you please check on her?" Jeanette asked. Simon put down his sandwich. "O-okay,"

He slowly walked over to her and was careful not to scare her. "Hello, Miranda," He greeted.

"Oh, h-hey Simon.." Miranda replied uneasily.

There was a silence.

"Are you okay?" Simon finally said. Miranda nodded trying to avoid his eyes.

"Okay th-then," Simon responded. He was about to walk away but heard Miranda's soft voice say, "Simon?"

Simon turned around. "Yes, Miranda?"

"D-Do you think I'm... pretty?" Miranda asked, feeling a bit awkward by her own question.

Simon's eyes widened a little. "Um... well-"

"I-It's okay if you think I'm ugly. Y-you don't have lie to me. I-I'll understand," Miranda said softly tracing a picture in the sand with her finger.

"B-but, I _don't_ think you're ugly..." Simon's voice was almost quiet.

Miranda's light brown eyes gleamed in surprise. "Y-you _don't_?"

Simon walked over to her and brushed a lock of her hair back with his paw. "I think you're beautiful," He whispered with a warm smile.

Miranda smiled back.

Jeanette saw that her and Simon were smiling at each other and was glad that Simon had made her feel better.

"Would you like to sit with Jeanette and I now?" Simon asked.

Miranda nodded and walked with him back where Jeanette was and Jeanette smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better," She said.

Miranda and Simon glanced at each other and each could feel their cheeks getting warmer, and it wasn't from the sun. ;)

* * *

**Okay, I really needed to focus on Simanda more that's why there is more. XD Is SimonXMiranda kinda fluffy?**

**There'll be more Alvittany, Simanette and Theanor (and slight Alvicki) in the next chapter, don't worry ^^ I've also gotten a little better on my vocabulary :3**

**I listened to the Chipmunks and Chipettes's new soundtrack, and I gotta say that 'Survivor' is my all time favorite. It go hard! :D Thanks for reading. Review, please! :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan **_


	19. Truth or Dare?

Fifteen minutes later after the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Marajettes were having fun playing a beach ball, it was getting late so Daniel called them back to pack up everything that they had left for the beach.

After all 9 chipmunks and Daniel packed up, they woke up Dave, and he groggily sat up.

He yawned. "What time is it?"

Daniel smiled. "5:30,"

Dave stood up and stretched. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours,"

"Oh,"

As Cherri followed everybody to the parking-lot while trying to fix her ponytail, an idea had popped in her head and she smiled.

Cherri tugged on her guardian's pants to get her attention. "Daniel?"

Daniel looked down at the chipette. "Yes Cherri?"

"Um..." Cherri hesitated a little to get the question out. "S-since we've already been over to the Chipmunks and Chipettes's house, w-wouldn't it be polite to invite _them_ over to _our_ house?"

Cherri bit her lip in humiliation, knowing that Daniel would probably say, "It's too late right now, maybe tomorrow,"

But hidden behind her question, she had wanted to show Theodore and Eleanor her room and around her home.

And to the youngest Trinidadian chipette's surprise, Daniel chuckled and said, "I'll ask to see if I can drive Chipmunks and Chipettes to our house to stay for a while,"

Cherri squealed inside. _Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!_ she thought to herself.

When they were walking closer to their vehicles, Daniel tapped Dave on the shoulder.

Dave turned around and looked at Daniel.

"Could your chipmunks come over to our house for a while?" Asked Daniel. "I'll drive them," She added.

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Nicki and Miranda looked at each other.

Dave thought it over for a few seconds and shrugged. "They can go over,"

All 9 chipmunks beamed with excitement. "But they have to be home around 7," Dave exclaimed.

Daniel nodded and smiled. "Okay, bye," she said while waving.

"Bye Dave!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes said in unison.

"Bye you guys, have fun," Dave replied.

Then the chipmunks all scampered into the car and Daniel drove to her and the Marajettes's house.

* * *

When they got to the house, the Chipmunks and Chipettes at the enviroment around them when they got out the car. It was a very nice and peaceful neighborhood.

After Daniel unlocked the front door, the 6 chipmunks looked inside the house. It was very neat and organized. And the whole house had smelled like hot-chocolate and marshmallows from the scented air freshener.

"You have a really nice home Miss Maraj," Jeanette complimented.

"Thank you, Jeanette," Daniel replied.

The aroma of hot-chocolate and marshmallows was making Theodore hungry as his stomach growled, which made everyone chuckle.

"I'll make some chocolate-chip cookies and bring them upstairs to y'all when they're ready," Daniel said as she headed to the kitchen.

Theodore smiled. "Thank you," Said him and the rest of the chipmunks.

"C'mon we'll show you our room," Said Nicki, and they followed her upstairs to a room that had a sign on the door made by Cherri that said, "**OuR RooM**"

Nicki hopped up onto a nearby table that had a purple vase filled with light pink, yellow and white roses so that she can reach the doorknob to open the door.

After she did, her sisters opened the door more wider and welcomed their friends in. Simon and Jeanette was impressed at how clean their room was, compared to their room.

Theodore and Eleanor looked their beds which was in a row. The first bed's covers were bubblegum pink and had hot pink and white peace signs and hearts all over it.

The second bed's covers were orchid and had light blue and white stripes going horizontally. And the third bed's covers was light yellow and had yellow and white flowers on it.

Brittany smiled when she saw that the Marajettes's room walls was pink.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Pink, really?"

Nicki smirked. "Well at least it's not plain,"

Theodore hopped on top of their dresser and looked at a picture of the Marajettes and Daniel together.

"Did you girls take this picture in Trinidad?" He asked.

Cherri hopped on the dresser next to him and nodded with a smile. "Yes. It was during the summer when we took the picture," Cherri exclaimed.

There was a silence for a couple of seconds until Simon spoke up. "So, what should we do?"

"You can play on the computer if you like," Nicki suggested, pointing to an orange laptop that set up in a corner of their room. **(I wish my laptop was orange xD)**

Suddenly Cherri gasped with enthusiasm. "I know!"

She quickly turned off the lights, leaving their pink lava lamp to provide low pink light. Everyone was confused at first to why she did this.

Then Cherri had shined a flashlight up to her face and she grinned. "How about we play, FLASHLIGHT TAG!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Um... no," the eldest chipmunks had said at the same time. Then Miranda turned back on the lights.

"Oh," Cherri said after she turned off the flashlight. "Well, let's play Truth or Dare then," She suggested with the same amount of enthusiasm as before.

"Oh we LOVE that game!" Eleanor said, and the Chipmunks and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Great idea, Cherri. We haven't played that in a while," Said Nicki. Her, Cherri, the Chipettes and Chipmunks sat in a big circle on the floor, leaving Miranda and Jeanette standing there in hesitation.

"What wrong Jeanette?" Brittany asked in concern.

"I-I really d-don't want to..." Jeanette stammered out.

"M-me either," Miranda said with the same apprehension.

"C'mon girls, it'll be fun," Simon reassured.

Miranda and Jeanette smiled lightly at him and the both gave in. "O-okay," They said.

Jeanette sat on the left of Simon and Miranda sat on the right.

"Besides, it's not like we're gonna ask or dare you anything _too_ extreme," Nicki said.

"Well I'm not to sure about Brittany," Alvin muttered, which received a smirk from Brittany.

Cherri grabbed the flashlight and set it in the middle of the circle. "So, who's going first?"

"I will!" Eleanor declared while raising her paw.

"Okay; truth or dare?" Cherri asked with a smile.

"Umm, dare!" Eleanor chose.

"K, I dare you to lick Brittany's paw," Cherri said and giggled.

Brittany and Eleanor's face cringed in disgust. But Eleanor quickly obliged, and after she did the dare, she spit away the after-taste.

"EWWWWWWW!" Brittany whined as she frantically wiped the saliva off from her paw. Everyone except her and Ellie laughed.

Eleanor reached over and spun the flashlight. She watched it slow down after a few miliseconds passed, and it had came to a stop and pointed to Jeanette.

"Truth or dare Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"Uh..." Jeanette began. Suddenly there were 2 knocks at the Marajettes's door.

"Come in," Nicki called.

Daniel had opened the door and she had plate filled with chocolate-chip cookies.

"Cookies are ready," Daniel announced.

"Oh boy!" Theodore said eagerly.

"Thank you Daniel," Cherri said.

Daniel chuckled. "Your welcome,"

Simon and Alvin moved the flashlight out of the way and Daniel placed the plate in the middle of the circle.

After Daniel left, each chipmunk got a cookie and began eating.

"These are the best cookies I've ever had!" Theodore said happily with his mouth full.

When two minutes passed, the game continued and Eleanor asked Jeanette again, "Truth or dare,"

"Uh, truth," Jeanette chose and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"If Simon and Theodore were about to fall off a cliff, which Chipmunk would you save first before they fell?"

"Uh..." Jeanette was speechless as she kept looking at Theodore and then at Simon.

"I would save... S-Simon first," Jeanette answered. Simon smiled at the bespectacled Chipette warmly, which made Jeanette blush.

Jeanette spun the flashlight, and when it came to a stop, it pointed at Alvin.

"Truth or dare?" Jeanette asked.

"That's easy, dare," Alvin replied.

Jeanette thought the dare over for a bit. "I dare you to... eat a cookie with Theodore's saliva on it,"

"WHAT!" Alvin shouted. Jeanette chuckled sheepishly.

"What is the deal with spit?" Brittany proclaimed. Jeanette just shrugged.

Theodore licked a cookie from front to back and gave it to Alvin. Alvin's paws began to shake when he grabbed the soggy, saliva-covered cookie and he cringed.

He slowly brought it to his mouth and took a tiny bite out of the cookie. He slowly began chewing it, making different facial expressions showing that it had tasted disgusting. And after he slowly swallowed it, he looked like he was about to throw up and he quickly scampered to the bathroom, leaving the horrible cookie behind.

Everyone bursted out laughed. Some were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe.

When Alvin came back after he gaied his exposure, he announced, "I didn't throw up. I just got a drink of water,"

When Brittany caught her breath she complimented, "That was the best dare you've ever given Jeanette,"

Alvin glared at his counterpart. "No it wasn't! That was HORRIBLE!"

"You should've seen the look on your face," Nicki said, and she made Alvin's disgusted expression which made everyone laugh even more.

"That was NOT funny," Alvin sneered.

Nicki laughed. "Yes it was,"

Alvin narrowed his eyes at Nicki as he sat down at his spot.

After everyone quieted down, he spun the flashlight with full force. Eight seconds later, it had pointed at Miranda.

"Truth or dare," Alvin asked.

"Truth," Miranda replied.

Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Are you the smartest one out of your sisters since it says 'I'm the smartest' on your shirt?" He asked.

"Well, I'm more intelligent in Science and English than my sisters," Miranda answered.

Alvin nodded.

Miranda spun the flashlight, and a few seconds later, it had pointed to Nicki. Miranda smiled as she already knew the eldest sister was going to pick 'dare'; and Miranda already had her dare in mind.

"Truth or dare, Nicki?"

"Uh, dare," Nicki simply replied.

"I dare you to..." Miranda's smile grew wider, "kiss Alvin for five seconds,"

Alvin and Nicki froze instantly and slowly looked at each other. Alvin and Brittany's eyes grew wide, and Nicki bit her bottom lip nervously. _She just had to dare me to kiss Alvin, _Nicki thought to herself, _Well, here goes nothing..._

* * *

**Cliffhanger! ^w^**

**I was determined to update today since I haven't updated in a whole MONTH!**

**I really don't have that much to say except, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYBODY! ^^ And I really don't wanna go to school -_- Review, please! :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	20. Alvicki?

Nicki nervously cleared her throat along with Alvin, as they were both extremely nervous about Miranda's dare.

After what had seemed like hours of Alvin nervously fidgeting with the bottom of his hoodie and Nicki nervously rubbing her arm, Miranda finally spoke.

"Nicki, you have to do the dare..." She chanted.

Nicki bit her lip and looked up at Alvin for an answer. Alvin sighed and closed his eyes and waited for Nicki to kiss him.

Nicki let out a small sigh and walked over to him. She looked at his cute face for a while before closing her eyes finally bringing her lips to his.

Instantly Alvin could feel his heart skip a beat at the unexpected kiss. His and her furry cheeks were slightly brushing against each other.

Nicki was unaware of what to do next, so she just kept her lips locked on Alvin's, as she could feel herself melt. Alvin wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, as he didn't know what else to do either.

"_Awwww..._"said Theodore, Eleanor and Cherri.

Brittany just stood their shocked with her mouth agape. But gradually her shocked expression turned into a mixture of anger and impatience.

_I can't take this anymore. This needs to stop!_

She marched over to Alvin and Nicki and purposely shouted loudly "**TIME'S UP!**"

Alvin immediately let go of Nicki and the two looked at Brittany wide-eyed as if she was crazy.

Brittany was getting infuriated. She was being serious. She really couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her own crush kiss another girl!

Alvin walked over to Brittany and rested his paw on her shoulder. "You okay, Britt?" He asked softly.

Brittany slightly calmed down at Alvin's touch. She couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Yeah. I'm okay,"

Brittany then looked at Nicki and bitterly frowned and narrowed her eyes at her.

Nicki arched an eyebrow in confusion. _What did I do?_

There was an awkward silence since Nicki's sisters noticed that Brittany was mad at Nicki for some sort of reason.

Jeanette cleared her throat and said reluctantly with a smile, "So...uh...let's get back to the game,"

Everyone sat back down at their spots except for Nicki and Brittany. Brittany was still glaring at Nicki and now Nicki glaring back.

"Um, Brittany...Nicki..." Simon called while motioning for them to sit to continue the game.

The two chipettes eventually sat down at their spots at the same time, but kept glaring at each other.

Cherri and Eleanor could obviously sense the tention between their eldest sisters.

"Awkward..." exclaimed Cherri in a small voice.

Suddenly there were two knocks at the door and all 9 chipmunks turned their attention to the person that opened the door afterward, which it was Daniel.

"Hey guys, Dave's outside waiting for y'all," She said, referring to the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"_Aww..._" Theodore whined.

Him, his brothers, Eleanor and Jeanette all said their goodbyes to the Marajettes and Daniel and headed towards the front door, followed by the Marajettes and Daniel.

"Thanks for having us over Miss Maraj," Theodore said and hugged Daniel.

"Aw your welcome," Daniel replied with a smile and hugged Theodore back. She then opened the door for the chipmunks and scurried into Dave's car.

As Dave backed out the driveway, Daniel, Cherri and Miranda waved goodbye to them.

* * *

After Daniel closed the door and locked it she asked, "So, did y'all have fun?"

"Yeah!" Cherri cheered enthusiastically which made Daniel and Miranda giggle.

Nicki rolled her eyes, because now she was in a bad mood with the whole 'Brittany incident'. She scampered upstairs to her room, which she had received confused looks from her sisters and guardian.

Miranda shrugged and scampered upstairs to see what was wrong with Nicki and Cherri followed.

* * *

**OMG YALL! Brittany gettin' jealous AGAIN? OMG and there was some ALVICKI! Yeeeeep!**

**FINALLY y'all get chapter 20, after all these years... (*ahem* I'm just kidding. I really haven't updated since New Year's ^^;)**

**Alvin got TWO girls that like him. TWO! I know 2 don't seem like a lot, but with Brittany's aggressiveness and Nicki's secret anger that she has when Briittany be all up on him... THAT IS TOO MUCH! XD LOL**

**Brittany and Nicki gon' have BEEF! XD **

**Who yall think would win if it was Brittany vs. Nicki? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**By the way, PLEASE REVIEW! :) HaPpY VaLeNtInE's DaY! xoxo**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	21. Why She Buggin' ?

Miranda and Cherri found Nicki in their bedroom, laying on her signature bed on her back, looking up at the ceiling pondering about something. The two sisters hopped up on the bed beside her to see what was troubling her.

"Um... Nicki..?" Cherri asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Nicki didn't answer.

"A-are you mad at somebody?" Asked Miranda.

Nicki's face cringed with disgust and frustration, thinking back at what happened between Brittany and her. Not only was Nicki angry, but she was also puzzled. Why _did_ Brittany get mad at her in the first place? She didn't do anything wrong... Did she?

Nicki sighed, and he facial expression softened. She sat up and turned to her sisters and replied to Miranda's question, "No, I'm not mad. Just... confused, that's all,"

"Confused about _what_?" Cherri asked skeptically.

Nicki looked straight ahead, pondering again. "I mean... all I did was do Miranda's dare, and now Brittany HATES me..."

"Nicki, I'm sure Brittany doesn't _hate_ you..." Miranda reassured.

"Then why she got mad at me after I kissed Alvin?" Nicki exclaimed, "It was just a dare. It ain't a big deal.."

Cherri placed her paws on her eldest sister's shoulders to try to comfort her, while Miranda thought about the situation between Brittany & Nicki.

Miranda agreed with Nicki that Brittany should've made a big deal out of Alvin and Nicki's kiss; it was just a dare.. If Brittany hadn't had feelings for Alvin, she wouldn't have paid it no mind...

Miranda's eyes grew slightly in sudden realization. _THAT'S IT!_

"It all makes sense!" She said aloud.

Nicki looked at her as if she were crazy and Cherri's eyes shifted in confusion. "Uh... w-_what_ makes sense?" Asked Cherri.

Miranda turned to Nicki. "_THAT'S_ why she acted that way to the dare!"

Her sisters grew more and more confused by the minute. "Uh, we still ain't followin' you," Nicki admitted.

Miranda: *facepalm* "Don't you _get it_? Brittany got mad at'chu because she has FEELINGS for Alvin! **(Me: Smh. Really Miranda? You JUST now figured that out? Lol, just kidding ^_^)** If she didn't, do you think she would've reacted the way she did when you kissed Alvin?"

Nicki raised an eyebrow and looked up in thought. "Uh... I'on't think so..." She replied.

Miranda threw her arms in the air with wide eyes and grinned, "Exactly! She LIKES him! She was just a little jealous that _you_ kissed him and _she_ didn't," She explained.

Nicki exaggeratingly shook her paw. "Hol' up hol' up, woah dere..." She looked up at Miranda. "Brittany like Alvin too? But I thought Alvin liked _me_?"

"Well, I don't know if he likes you for sure, but... _maybe_ he do.." Miranda said, giving Nicki a Kanye shrug.

Cherri giggled at her sisters's silliness. "Don't you still gotta crush on Alvin, though?"

"Yep," Nicki answered proudly, "He stay in my mind and heart all day," She placed her paws on her heart and closed her eyes. She plopped back on her bed and sighed.

Miranda rolled her eyes and smiled. Cherri randomly started laughing.

There was two quick knocks on the door and Daniel came inside the room. "Y'all alright?" She asked.

"Yes," The Marajettes said in unison with a smile.

Daniel smiled and chuckled. "Okay. Just checkin' on ya," And with that, she walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

There was a 4 second silence.

Miranda sighed. "Well, I'm gonna continue reading my new book I ordered," She said and scurried over to her bed and grabbed the book from under her pillow and began reading.

"I'm finna go get me somethin' ta eat.." Said Cherri and headed downstairs.

Nicki shrugged and stood up on her bed and began dougieing while saying,:

"_Pimpin' ain't slick, and they ain't sayin' nuthin'. A hundred motha-effaz can't tell me nuthin'._

_I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap. I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap._"

Miranda shook her head. _I wonder about her sometimes..._

* * *

**I'm back! :D WAZZUUP! c: **

**Okay, I know what some of y'all thinkin': Taylor, where have you BEEN? Why you ain't updatin' no mo? **

**To tell you the truth, I really don't know.. XD Sowwie... X3****  
**

**But as I **_**always**_** say, Imma do betta ^^; :P *That song Nicki was saying at the end was **_**Beez in the Trap **_**by Nicki Minaj. ;P You'll get Brittany's side of the situation in the next chapter. :)**

**So uh... review, please? ^_^;**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_** -143 ;)  
(Yeah, my Lil' step-sis got me in love with Mindless Behavior XD Princeton my fave :3)**


End file.
